¿Buenas Noticias?
by Diamont Sky
Summary: No existen las noticias buenas ni malas, son solo noticias... Bueno, tal vez me equivoque. (TadaHoney) (AU Tadashi!Alive) (No spoilers) (Completado)
1. ¿Buenas noticias?

La famosa frase por excelencia _"Tenemos que hablar" _nunca le había causado temor alguno. Le era indiferente a los posibles problemas que conllevaban. Y además, existían otras variantes que encerraban el mismo significado, tales como "_Debo de confesarte algo", "Lo que voy a decir aplastará tu integridad emocional por completo", _o, la menos popular por su falta de tacto, "Más vale que corras antes de que las palabras que mencionaré a continuación te destruyan física, emocional y psicológicamente."

Seguían siendo sólo palabras inventadas por el ser humano; no un arma blanca punzocortante.

-Oye, no es por querer insinuar la errónea idea de que no me gustan tus charlas motivacionales aportándome consejos para superarme a mí mismo y ser una mejor persona, pero siendo sincero estás yendo demasiado lejos.-el joven adolescente de catorce años irradia más bien un aire de despreocupación, que contrarrestaba con la expresión nerviosa de su hermano mayor frente a él.- Y quiero que sepas, hermanote, que soy alguien sin espacios libres en su agenda, así que más vale que sea algo bueno.

Como Tadashi Hamada solía decir, "Si buscas en cualquier diccionario existente la definición de '_insolencia'_ o '_descaro'_, te aseguro que probablemente encuentres a Hiro en él."

-Lo que sucede… es que quería contarte algo muy importante…

-Oh, creo que ya sé a dónde quieres llegar. ¿Dónde se supone que esta el nuevo robot?- acto seguido volteo a todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio del nuevo invento recién construido por su compañero de habitación.

-No se trata de un máquina, sabelotodo.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces?- Qué lástima, ya se había emocionado.

-Prométeme primero que no te sobresaltarás ni gritarás, ¿entendido?

-Sí, sí, como tú digas.- Estaba acabando con su paciencia; no lo iba a dejar esperando toda la noche.- ¡Ahora dime!

Tadashi desvió la mirada, claramente incómodo.

-Es… Honey.

-¿Honey? ¿La chica rubia que me presentaste el otro día? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

No supo medir sus palabras, y, simplemente, lo soltó:

-Ella… está embarazada.

-Ah.-Seguía decepcionado por lo del robot. En realidad le era indiferente a como esté o lo que le pase a esa chica que era casi una total desconocida.- ¿Y por qué tanto lío en decírmelo? Quiero decir, no afecta mucho en nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?

-No me dejaste terminar.

El menor de los hermanos arqueo las cejas, expectante.

-¿Hay más?

-El asunto es qué, yo…- ¿Por qué le costaba tanto articular el final de la frase?- Yo…

-¿Tú qué?

Suspiro. Ni que fuera tan difícil.

-Hiro, vas a ser tío.

La expresión de estupefacción del prodigio de la robótica hablaba por sí solo. Su mente estaba en blanco, tratando de procesar la noticia. Titubeaba al principio, al mismo tiempo que ordenaba sus ideas. _Debía de ser una broma._

-¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Dijiste que voy a ser…?

-…tío. Escuchaste bien. Felicidades.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Pasaron unos segundos de calma y tranquilidad, demasiados largos para el gusto del chico de la gorra de beisbol. Esperaba alguna clase de reacción, no un rostro confundido. Se mantuvo en una postura serena y reflexiva, hasta que el joven Hamada ya no pudo contener el entusiasmo que lo exorbitaba y explotar de la emoción, cual niño pequeño después de haber consumido azúcar en exceso.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Siempre quise tener un sobrino!- gritó eufórico.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que no puedes hablar tan fuerte.-Tadashi poso su dedo índice en sus labios, en señal de pedir silencio.

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño.

-Es un secreto.

-¿Para qué quisieras ocultar un secreto a…?-el adolescente pelinegro dejo la pregunta en el aire, al finalmente entender a lo que se refería.

-¿Ahora comprendes?

_¿Cómo no se pudo haber dado cuenta antes?_

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó perplejo.

_La bomba fue activada…_

-Ay.

…_E iba a estallar._

-¡Es imposible! Eso significa que…-tartamudeaba, incrédulo a la gran relevación que acababa de presenciar.-… ¿¡Vas a ser papá!?

-Supongo que sí tienes un sobrino, debería ser el hijo de tu hermano.

Se percató que era mal momento para emplear el sarcasmo, y mucho menos si tenías que lidiar con un adolescente histérico, exigiendo respuestas.

-¡¿Entonces eres el padre del bebé que está esperando Holly?!

-Honey.

-Como sea.-giró los ojos, con hastío.- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí. Nacerá en menos de año.-dejo mostrar una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Enhorabuena! No puedo esperar para saber si será niño o niña, yo quisiera sugerir un nombre, como… eh… un segundo…- Algo no cuadraba bien ahí.-… ¿la tía Cass sabe sobre esto?

-Ese es el pequeño e insignificante detalle.-se encogió de hombros, convirtiendo su sonrisa tímida a una nerviosa.

-Sí, como no.-lo burló en un tono sarcástico.-Ya vimos cómo se puso cuando me descubrió participando en una pelea de robots ilegal, imagina como se pondrá cuando su "pequeño hombrecito" embarazo a una adolescente.

Insolente, descarado. Como había mencionado antes, así era su hermanito menor. Y la verdad las ciertas dosis de humor que añadía en los momentos más inapropiados eran en ocasiones necesarias. Tadashi río, sacudiéndole el pelo.

-Lo quieras o no, es la verdad. Nadie sabe sobre su relación, si es que la tienen, ni siquiera yo, y soy tu hermano.

La cruda y cierta verdad.

-Entiendo, señor sabelotodo, pero sinceramente, estoy aterrado.

Hiro le dio un leve golpe con el puño en su hombro, para demostrarle su apoyo.

-No te preocupes, yo ayudare lo más que pueda, nerd.

¿Cuándo el pequeño chiquillo de cuatro años que se escondía detrás suyo cada vez que algo le daba miedo se había convertido en un adolescente? No lo sabía, y por ese breve segundo de nostalgia, paso por alto aunque sea por una sola vez el hecho que lo haya llamado _nerd_, como de costumbre.

-Debería contarte mis problemas más seguidos, hermanito.-admitió, revolviéndole de nuevo el pelo.

Él sonrió, apartando su mano lejos de su extravagante peinado.

-Ni que lo digas.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización 2-Abril-2014: <strong>La primera versión daba dolor de cabeza a mí como a los nuevos lectores, por lo que lo renové a un estilo menos nauseabundo ;D Creo que ya no vomitaré las próximas veces que revise este fanfic como de costumbre, gracias a Dios.

~Tami Tamagochi.


	2. Un robot no sabe cerrar la boca,

Después de terminar la conversación, se dieron las buenas noches y finalmente decidieron irse a dormir. O algo parecido a eso. Tadashi, por más que lo intentara, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Si lo lograba, sabía que se adentraría en una sucesión de pesadillas donde perdía a su querida Honey, o al hijo que se estaba formando en ella, o a ambos, cabe decir. Después de aceptar que probablemente pasaría toda la noche en vela, volteo hacia el gran compartimento rojo en el suelo. Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió la semana pasada invadieron su mente.

* * *

><p>-Eres muy lento, <em>Dashi<em>.-se quejo la joven rubia al ver el paso al que iba su novio tratando de seguirla.

-No entiendo cómo puedes correr así de rápido con esos tacones tan altos.-refunfuño entre intentos de recuperar el aliento. Honey sólo le sonrió de manera juguetona.

-También eres un gruñón.-añadió reprimiendo una risita. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y simplemente volvió a jalarlo del brazo para conducirlo a su laboratorio.

Se lo había prometido, era la única razón que lo mantenía de pie. Tampoco contaba que ella terminaría el dichoso proyecto a los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Se había quedado dormido de nuevo en el sofá de su taller, esperando a que la chica de ojos verdes le mostrara la sorpresa, y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que usar toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no volver a caer dormido y cumplir su promesa.

En algún momento en el trayecto no se fijó muy bien por donde iba y terminó chocando contra un poste frente a su camino. Murmuró algo parecido a un _auch _mientras tocaba con una mano el golpe que se dio en la cabeza.

-¡Tadashi!-ella exclamo con angustia al ver a su novio agonizando en el suelo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes verme? ¿Tus signos vitales responden? ¿Sabes cuantos dedos hay frente a tus ojos?

-Algo adolorido, un poco borroso, sí, y siete.-mascullo todas sus respuestas en una oración, aún desorientado. Honey suspiro en alivio y lo ayudo a levantarse.- Vamos a tu laboratorio, ya estamos cerca.

-Pero necesitas atención médica inmediata, no estamos seguros si ocurrió algo malo en tu organismo.-argumento con postura firme e irrevocable.

-Tienes un pequeño maletín de primeros auxilios ahí.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Anda! ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo con ese ánimo contagioso característico de ella, aplaudiendo muy entusiasmada.

Esta vez poniendo atención de por dónde iba, llegaron a la puerta que conducía su destino. La latina abrió con sus llaves color pastel y al fin pudieron entrar a la habitación.

-¡Ponte cómodo mientras busco el botiquín!-exclamo invitándolo a pasar, señalándole una silla giratoria donde podía tomar asiento.

Antes nunca se le habría venido a la cabeza comprar una, pero desde que Tadashi le mostró lo funcionales –y divertidas- que eran, tenía una en casi cualquier lugar donde podía recostarse como se le dé la gana y reflexionar sobre cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente sin ser interrumpida. En resumen, solo tiene dos sillas giratorias porque solo tiene dos lugares que cumplan esos requisitos; su habitación y su reciente laboratorio personal. Se lo asignaron el mes pasado, gracias a sus avances en sus proyectos, aunque en realidad no está muy segura de querer quedárselo. Extraña la compañía de los demás alumnos, la mayoría eran muy amables con ella. Como Tadashi.

-¡Aquí esta!- anuncio Honey en un grito triunfal, mostrando la cajita con una cruz roja en el aire. Regreso a donde se encontraba el pelinegro, tarareando una canción alegre mientras sacaba los instrumentos necesarios.- Ahora debes mantenerte quieto, intentare ser lo más sutil posible pero eso no se podrá lograr si te mueves mucho, ¿entiendes Dashi?

Tadashi asintió obediente, siguiendo todas las instrucciones que le indicaba hacer. No se quejo durante el tratamiento, y cuando acabo, la joven le ofreció unas galletitas preparadas por ella misma el día anterior. Él no pudo evitar reír cuando tomo una.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto, ¿sabes? Es agradable que alguien se preocupe por ti, y más si es buena cocinando o atendiendo a los demás.-comento al darle una buena mordida a las chispas de chocolate.

-Fuiste un niño bueno, merecías una recompensa.-se justifico aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Unos repentinos golpes provenientes de la puerta interrumpieron el momento. Voltearon a verse confundidos, eran las primeras horas de la mañana y el ruido se repetía entre largos lapsos de tiempo. Con la mirada se pusieron de acuerdo en dejar pasar al sujeto misterioso, abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Un compartimento rojo rodante estaba intentando entrar a la habitación, chocando contra la puerta una y otra vez. Entro al laboratorio inmediatamente, se detuvo frente a ellos y algo familiar comenzó a inflarse. Baymax. El robot de vinilo blanco salió de su maleta y camino hacia el universitario.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.-se presento con su típico gesto de saludo.-Mis sensores detectaron un ruido de angustia. ¿Ocurre algún problema, Tadashi?

-Oh, no te preocupes amigo, Honey ya atendió la lesión en mi cabeza.- explico señalando los vendajes que cubrían su frente.

-Te escaneare en busca de heridas. Escaneo completo. Afortunadamente, no sufriste ninguna lesión cerebral de ningún tipo, y recibiste la atención médica adecuada en tu golpe externo.

-¿Escuchaste, Honey? Te lo dije. Si no hubieras seguido el camino de la química, hubieras sido una gran enfermera.-bromeo sin tomar en cuenta el "cállate" que recibió por respuesta.

-¿La señorita Honey Lemon estaba junto a ti cuando se presento el incidente?- pregunto el robot inclinando la cabeza a un lado y parpadeando varias veces.

-Efectivamente.- respondió el pelinegro.- Pero ella no choco contra el poste, fui yo el despistado esta vez.

-Debo asegurarme de que la señorita Honey Lemon no haya sufrido alguna herida, la escaneare también para evitar futuras complicaciones. Escaneo completo. Señorita Honey Lemon, usted no tiene lesiones físicas recientes en su cuerpo.

-Te lo agradezco Baymax, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado.-hablo algo apresurada con una sonrisa nerviosa. No obstante, nunca se detenía hasta terminar un diagnostico.

-Sin embargo, detecte en sus niveles de hormonas un aumento de _gonadotrofina corionica humana_, característica principal de la gestación.

Tadashi, quien no puso mucha atención al principio de lo que decía el robot, desvío la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y levanto una ceja, extrañado. ¿Gestación? Volteo hacia su novia, quien tenía estampada una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro. Ignorando las constantes suplicas por parte de la joven para que guardara silencio, Baymax continuo ilustrando en su pantalla los ejemplos que mencionaba:

-…Con el paso del tiempo, presentará ciertos síntomas en su organismo relacionados como la ausencia del periodo menstrual, náuseas, vómitos matutinos, fatiga, somnolencia, antojos intensos hacia algunos tipos de alimentos y aumento de las glándulas mamarias para la lactación del nuevo individuo.

-¿Nuevo individuo?-le pregunto Tadashi en desconcierto, esta vez en voz alta.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Honey ya se había dado por vencida en ese momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultar el rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de enfrentarlo. Sus sospechas se volvieron realidad al escuchar las últimas palabras de Baymax.

-Todos los datos coinciden entre sí, señorita Lemon. ¿Diagnóstico? Embarazo_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** La verdad ni siquiera yo se que decir respecto a esto ._.U Originalmente esta historia iba a tener un solo capitulo, donde todo quedaba en suspenso y así toda la cosa (?) Pero al ver los tres chulas peticiones de una continuación, no me hice del rogar y se los concedí -w- (?) Wikipedia facilita nuestras vidas, tampoco es que yo supiera toda esa información de las hormonas o de los síntomas xD Nadie leyó las notas de la autora del primer capítulo, donde especificaba que intente probar un nuevo estilo de escritura más simple y sencillo, resulta evidente porque todos se quejaron de eso, los estaré vigilando e.e (?)

¿Habrá continuación? Eso depende de ustedes, si me demuestran que lo leyeron dejando sus hermosos _reviews _ya sea para quejarse, dar su opinión o simplemente porque les di lastima x3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi_


	3. Nunca despiertes a un gato

El robot, después de concluir su argumento, fue a su zona de recarga y se desinfló sin decir nada más. A pesar de que lo único que hacía era obedecer las órdenes de desactivarse, más bien parecía que era un ladrón huyendo de la escena del crimen. Estaban solos de nuevo. Nadie quería dar el primer paso, pero por desgracia, era necesario.

-¿Estabas enterada, Honey? ¿Me lo estuviste ocultando todo este tiempo?-le pregunto el universitario llevándose su mano a la frente con frustración.

-Si te soy sincera, en realidad lo sospechaba, aunque siempre lo dejaba pasar sin hacerme una prueba o algo por el estilo. No presentaba, ni presento aún, los síntomas para confirmarlo.-señalo igual de frustrada.

-¿Pero cuando fue que….?-empezó el pelinegro, dejando la pregunta suspendida en el aire. Un vago recuerdo atravesó la mente de la pareja. Ambos miraron al suelo y no pudieron estar más ruborizados.

-Creo que ya sabemos la respuesta.-murmuro entre dientes la latina, claramente molesta.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?-la cuestiono con un tono rudo.

Ella tampoco sabía la respuesta. ¿Ahora qué? Se encontraba igual de desorientada. Diecinueve años. Iba a ser madre a esa edad. Estaba completamente aterrada. ¿Qué iban a pensar de ella los demás? Observo a su compañero. Estaba caminando de un extremo a otro de la habitación, buscando una respuesta, una solución; a punto de perder la cordura. Vaya situación alentadora.

-No sé tú, pero yo no pienso…-sintió que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Detestaba decir la palabra "aborto", le parecía algo de lo más descorazonado y cruel. Trago saliva.-…deshacerme del producto.

-Yo tampoco.-dijo el joven suavizando la mirada. Este se acerco y la envolvió en un abrazo. Odiaba ser tan duro con ella. No era su culpa del todo; él también estuvo completamente involucrado cuando lo concibió.- Perdón por mi comportamiento. Es que sucedió de manera tan… repentina, y son muchas cosas que procesar.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, no te preocupes.-le respondió la latina mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Entonces, ¿estamos juntos en esto?

Honey le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz, haciendo que ambos mostraran una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Parecían niños de vez en cuando; no valía la pena pelear por cosas insignificantes.

-Por supuesto.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un rato; cómodamente acurrucados en los brazos del otro, y probablemente hubieran seguido así de no ser por las voces de los estudiantes acercándose al edificio.

-¿Honey?-le susurró en el oído, como si temiera despertarla.

-¿Mmm?-respondió la joven igual en voz baja.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me enseñes tu proyecto.-le informo al escuchar el bullicio de los pasillos cada vez más fuerte.

Honey, quien no había entendido la indirecta al principio, lo miro con cara de desconcierto hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que las clases ya habían iniciado.

-¡Ay! ¡Tienes razón!-exclamo abrumada y se separo rápidamente de su pareja, retomando la compostura. Se suponía que ella seguía soltera, como Tadashi. Nadie podía ver de esa manera a dos personas que "en teoría" no están saliendo con alguien. Finalmente le mostró el proyecto en el que trabajo y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar sobre el tema en lo que resto del día, como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Tadashi necesitaba platicar sobre sus preocupaciones con alguien. No profundizo tanto la conversación que tuvo con Hiro debido a que su hermano era aun muy joven para entenderlo. Eso no signifique que no le ayudo charlar con él al respecto. Además, sus estruendosos ronquidos eran prueba suficiente de que estaba profundamente dormido. Su mirada se volcó hacia el compartimento rojo. Tal vez su invento llegara a orientarlo un poco.<p>

-Baymax.-lo llamo entre susurros.

Se escucho un leve _beep_ en la habitación, y en menos de unos segundos, el robot de asistencia médica se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Sí, Tadashi?

Meses atrás, lo programo para que también se activara al llamarlo por su nombre, ya que sonaba algo ridículo decir _auch_ cada vez que uno quisiera hablar con él.

-Yo… solo quería darte las gracias por comunicarme sobre el embarazo de Honey.-le dijo con sincero agradecimiento.

-Es mí deber cuidar de la salud de mis pacientes.-contesto en su voz monótona.-La falta de conocimiento acerca de una enfermedad que estas padeciendo ocasiona diversos riesgos debido a que se desconoce como tomar las medidas para prevenirlo o curarlo.

-Ni me lo quiero imaginar, amigo.-murmuro pensando de nuevo en Honey. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella lo hubiera mantenido en secreto? Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

-Mis sensores indican que estas experimentando un sentimiento de angustia. ¿Sucede algún problema?

-No… quiero decir, sí… bueno, en realidad no es un problema, más bien una complicación o reto.-vacilo en un intento de organizar sus pensamientos.-Tampoco espero que lo entiendas, no tengo ninguna herida o lesión si a ese tipo de situaciones te refieres.

-Es importante mantener una salud tanto física como mental para un desarrollo pleno y saludable. Podría hacer el intento de ayudarte utilizando el diálogo, no obstante, sería necesario que me comunicaras cuál es la razón de tu angustia, Tadashi.

-Creo que es porque ahora sé que mi novia está esperando un hijo mío.-se encogió de hombros.

Baymax inclino se cabeza de lado y parpadeo varias veces, claramente confundido.

-Me resulta difícil comprender porque la llegada de un bebé provoca tanta preocupación.

-No se trata solo del niño en sí, hablo de que… como decírtelo…-cubrió el rostro entre sus manos, buscando una explicación que sea entendible para el robot.-No me siento preparado para manejar toda responsabilidad que conlleva ser padre, supongo. Y ni siquiera quiero pensar en la reacción que tendrá la tía Cass cuando se entere.

-No es necesario, cariño.-una voz conocida retumbo por las paredes de la habitación. Los ojos del joven pelinegro se llenaron de terror, tan asustado como para hablar. Baymax, en cambio, saludo como de costumbre:

-Gusto en verla, señora Hamada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chan, chan, chan~ *musiquita dramática* (?) (no me juzguen, es difícil hacer los efectos de sonido con palabras xP) Creo que esto se pondrá interesante xD

Vaya, ¡actualice en menos de tres días! o.o Ustedes lo pidieron, yo se los concedo uwu (grite como loca al ver cuantos _reviews _tuvo el capítulo anterior, se los juro x3) Este estuvo algo cortito, debo admitir, pero queda en suspenso c:

La conversación Baymax-Tadashi iba a ser más larga, pero creo que eso lo dejaremos en manos de alguien más, si es que saben a quién me refiero ewe

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como_ Sammy Heroes, resplandorrosa626, fan-de-caidos-del-mapa, Valeria Grayson, jobatchi _y _tomoyo0000001, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3 (ya vieron que si le echo ganas cuando veo que hay gente que lee mis fanfics (?)

De ustedes dependerá si seguimos o no con esta historia completamente random y sin sentido, contestare con gusto todas las quejas, dudas o sugerencias posibles c:

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	4. Todos los secretos salen a la luz

Entre toda la oscuridad que inundaba la recámara, resultaba difícil alcanzar a divisar la silueta de una mujer, gato en brazos, al lado de las escaleras. Era comprensible que en todo ese tiempo no se haya percatado de su silenciosa presencia. Sin embargo, ahora pagaría caro gracias a su falta de atención.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Mochi contrastaban con el profundo negro de las sombras que lo rodeaban, lanzándole una de esas miradas burlonas que decían "Estas en serios problemas, chico."

Detestaba cuando esa bola de pelos tenía razón.

-Baymax, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de desactivarte?-pidió la tía Cass mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama.

-No puedo desactivarme hasta que usted diga "Estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado"

-Sí, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado, como sea.-replico restándole importancia para enfocarse en algo mucho más importante.

Mientras el robot hacía lo que le pedían, ambas personas permanecieron en silencio. La única escapatoria que le quedaba a Tadashi era la ventana, y no parecía muy buena idea lanzarse desde el tercer piso que digamos. Después de lo más cercano a una eternidad, su sobrino decidió romper el hielo de una vez por todas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-El necesario.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?

-¿No vas a darme uno de esos largos sermones sobre la prudencia o la responsabilidad al mismo tiempo que devoras una dona tras otra?

-No.

-¿No?

Ahora era él quien estaba atónito. La tía Cass suspiro. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

-Cielo, ya no tienes siete años.-le dijo en un tono de voz suave y calmado.- No te voy a andar diciendo todo el tiempo lo que está bien y lo que está mal, porque eso ya lo sabes. Eres un adulto. Tú mismo te haces responsables de tus actos y asumes las consecuencias que estas conllevan. Y en ocasiones yo soy la que debo entender que mi pequeño hombrecito ya creció y es capaz de formar su propia familia.

-Oh…-alcanzo a decir. Su tía se lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que pensó. Sin embargo, le quedaban varias preocupaciones rodando en su cabeza.-Pero tía Cass… yo aún no estoy listo.

-Nadie lo está, cariño. Nunca te sentirás lo suficientemente preparado para hacerte cargo de una nueva vida. Ustedes tienen nueve meses para ponerse de acuerdo o conseguir todo lo necesario para darle la bienvenida al niño. En cambio, yo no tuve tiempo alguno.-le dijo apartando la mirada hacia su ventana, nostálgica.-Extraño mucho a tu madre. El accidente paso, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle adiós. Pero, los tenía a ustedes. Y estaba dispuesta a sacarlos adelante.

El joven pelinegro no supo que responder. Eran pocas las veces en las que la tía Cass mencionaba a su hermana. Se le veía como si estuviera perdida en otro lado, con una sonrisa soñadora, pensando en un recuerdo feliz. Tenía que conocer el secreto del éxito.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Cómo lograste cuidarnos a nosotros por más de diez años?

La tía Cass se quedo pensativa.

-Requiere de esfuerzo, dedicación, trabajo y mucho, mucho amor. El amor es la base de todo, es el impulso que te obliga a hacerlo. Toma tiempo, lágrimas y sudor criar a un niño. Pero, según lo que pienso, al final vale la pena. Y creces como persona.

-¿En serio?-la conversación lo estaba animando un poco.

-Mírame a mí. Yo antes de tenerlos a mi cuidado ni siquiera hubiera podido lidiar con Mochi. ¡Y ese gato lo único que hace es dormir, comer y arañar el sofá!

Rieron. Mochi no los miro con buena cara, consciente de que se estaban burlando de él.

-Lo que quiero decir, tesoro, es que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Y será muy duro la transición del cambio. Nos afecta a todos. A ti. A Honey. Al bebé. A tus amigos. A mí.-hizo una leve pausa.-A Hiro.

-¿A Hiro?-pregunto no muy convencido.- ¿En qué le afectaría si él se veía muy emocionado?

-Por supuesto que va a estar feliz por ti. No obstante, los efectos del cambio se harán cada vez más presentes en el transcurso del tiempo. Empezarás a enfocar toda tu atención a tu novia y al hijo que esperan, sin tiempo libre para pasarlo con tu hermano. Imagínate, si antes te lo impedían los proyectos escolares ¿Cómo será cuando tengas que cuidar a un bebé? Probablemente, después van a querer formar juntos una unidad económica, y sin que te des cuenta, ya te habrás mudado, tendrás un empleo, los preparativos de la boda, impuestos que pagar, luego la crisis, colegiaturas elevadas, el segundo niño…

La tía Cass estaba enumerando la lista entera a toda velocidad, rara vez dejando un espacio para respirar y con todos los nervios encima.

-Tranquila, tía. Tómatelo con calma.-le pidió Tadashi poniéndole las manos en su hombro. Los roles se habían invertido y ahora era él quien se preocupaba por ella.-Respira profundo.

-Perdón, dulzura. Lo que sucede es que pase por lo mismo que Hiro pasará. Cuando mi hermana, quiero decir, tu madre, se casó con tu padre, yo tenía aproximadamente la edad de tu hermano. Fue difícil para mí acostumbrarme a la idea de que mi hermana ya no tenía el tiempo que solía dedicárselo a mí. Podría ser fastidiosa en ocasiones, pero aún así la quería mucho.

Otro silencio. Su sobrino espero a que continuara con su relato, sin embargo, la mujer decidió dejar hasta ahí la conversación. Había tocado mucho el tema de sus padres.

-Recuerda que te quiero mucho, corazón. Y por amor, todo se puede lograr.

Asintió. Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, lo arropo como cuando era niño y le dio las buenas noches. Cuando la tía Cass estaba a punto de irse, un estruendoso ronquido por parte del otro inquilino retumbo por la habitación, sobresaltándola en el instante.

-¿Siempre ronca tan fuerte?-le pregunto asustada y divertida a la vez.

-Todas las noches de su vida lo ha hecho.-respondió con los ojos cerrados por el sueño.

-¡Yo creía que era Mochi!-exclamo entre risas, bajando las escaleras para al fin poder descansar.

Por primera vez en días, Tadashi gozo de una noche sin sueños.

* * *

><p>-¡Honey Lemon, has estado encerrada ahí por horas!-grito Gogo golpeando la puerta que conducía al sanitario con su puño frenéticamente.<p>

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la pareja se entero del sorpresivo embarazo, y hasta ese momento ningún síntoma se había presentado.

Obviamente no podían difundir el chisme así porque sí; preferían mantener un perfil bajo ante los demás y cuando llegue el momento necesario, anunciarle a personas de confianza su pequeño secretito.

Por parte de la familia de Tadashi, que se reduce a Hiro y a la tía Cass, ya estaban informados y al tanto de las últimas noticias, preguntando constantemente por el estado en el que se encontraba la futura madre.

Y sobre la familia de Honey… en realidad, los padres de esta aún no saben de su embarazo. El padre biológico desapareció cuando era niña y la madre pasaba los restos de sus días aterrada por la violencia familiar que ocurría en casa. Esa era la razón por la que Honey se volvió autosuficiente con el paso de los años. Apenas tuvo la edad necesaria se largo de ahí para vivir sola en un apartamento y tener un empleo de medio tiempo en un café. Los estudios y gastos en general estaban pagados por parte de su madre.

El problema que presentaban ellos actualmente era como se lo iban a decir a su grupo de amigos. No podían aparecer un día frente a ellos y decir:

"¡Hola! ¿Quieren que les cuente algo gracioso, chicos? Honey Lemon y yo estuvimos saliendo en secreto por más tres años y ahora la pobre termino embarazada por un descuido. Curioso, ¿no?"

No, definitivamente no.

-¡Honey! ¡Sal de una maldita vez antes de que tumbe la puerta de una patada! ¡Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de hacerlo, rubia!-le advirtió a gritos a punto de cumplir su amenaza, de no ser que su amiga haya abierto la puerta justo a tiempo.

-No es necesario, Gogo. Ya me encuentro mejor… no, ¡espera!-alcanzo a decir antes de volver a encerrarse para vomitar en el excusado.

La pelinegra tuvo que soportar la banda sonora que ocurría detrás de esas puertas, asqueada.

-En serio, limoncito ¿Qué clase de porquería comiste anoche como para que te cayera así de mal?-pregunto con la paciencia hasta el límite.

Honey abrió la puerta de nuevo, tambaleándose. No tenía muy buen rostro y se le veía enferma.

-Muy bien, puedes pasar.-le ofreció mientras se lanzaba directamente hacia el sofá.

-Ehmm, por esta vez, paso.-contesto tomando asiento a su lado.- ¿Te sientes mal? Podría pedirle a Baymax que te escaneara para buscar cual es el problema.

Honey quedo petrificada. Si de algo estaba segura era de que no iba a volver a permitir que ese robot metiche se involucrara en sus asuntos personales

-Gracias, pero seguramente fue causa de un alimento contaminado. Las reacciones químicas que puede tener con los líquidos gastrointestinales llegan a conducir al vomito, como una alternativa para deshacer de tu organismo el...

-Mira, si vas a empezar con tus largas y aburridas platicas sobre tus famosas reacciones químicas, mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí.-la corto en seco al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta.-Entonces, ¿no tienes nada importante que quieras contarme?

-Absolutamente nada.-respondió despidiéndose con un ademán.

-Como quieras. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, _waffles.*_-le dijo en un tono burlón devolviéndole el gesto. Y antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, añadió.-Por cierto, debes de relajarte más a menudo, rubia, que tú ya sabes perfectamente que no le diré a nadie el secretito de tu embarazo. Bueno, hasta la vista.

Al salir de la habitación, Gogo perdió la oportunidad de ver el rostro boquiabierto de su amiga con todas las palabras pegadas a la boca.

¿En serio se le daba tan mal mentir?

* * *

><p>*Gogo hace referencia de que uno de los complementos que suelen añadirse a los <em>waffles<em> es la miel, justo como el nombre de su amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Siendo sincera, este fue el capítulo que más se me ha complicado escribir hasta ahora.

Para empezar, la plática entre la tía Cass y su sobrino es una parte fundamental de la historia, y a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, opte por una reacción diferente a lo que se suele esperar de alguien como ella. La Tía Cass no se enojo, ni se emociono, sino le brindo a Tadashi consejos necesarios para orientarlo en el mar de confusiones en el que se encontraba. Lo sé, soy toda una poeta uwu (?) Además, no quería hacerlo tan tedioso ni aburrido de leer, y la verdad fue todo un reto para mí equilibrar lo emocional añadiéndole ciertas dosis de humor -w-

Segundo, la clásica pregunta; ¿Y ahora qué? No se me ocurría lo que podría suceder después de la conversación nocturna, así que decidí añadir a la enigmática Gogo para apoyarme ;) Esto se debe a que este fanfic, a diferencia de los demás, no tiene un final definido. Podría acabar inconcluso, en tragedia o un final feliz, sin embargo, eso dependerá del modo en el que yo esté cuando tenga que escribirlo :] *risa maligna* (?)

Tercero, **quiero que me den su opinión.** Voy a hacer una votación para determinar si el futuro hijo de esta pareja será niño o niña c: Obviamente aun falta para el momento en el que este nazca, pero quiero determinarlo de una vez antes de que llegue la temible falta de ideas y de inspiración D: Entonces sería hermoso si en sus _reviews _comentaran si debería ser niño o niña, y de paso sugerir un nombre para este (me convencerían más si incluyera su significado :3)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Lisbeth, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, tomoyo0000001, Mitsuki-chan17, artemisa93, Neverlander y a megafanzx,_ no saben lo mucho que significa para mí :D

Y un agradecimiento especial a _Valeria Grayson__, _por darme la idea de mencionar a los padres fallecidos de nuestro querido _Dashi_, sin su ayuda no le hubiera podido dar el toque profundo y sentimental que le faltaba x3

¿Habrá continuación? Ustedes ya saben que hacer e.e (si, lo sé, este capítulo no fue tan bueno como los demás, pero me recuperare, ¿oki? :c)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	5. Esto no salió como lo esperaba

-¿Acaso no era algo obvio? No sabía que era la única que se había dado cuenta.

Honey le lanzo una mirada de "A mí no me engañas" Gogo soltó un suspiro gordo.

-Está bien, tú ganas.- mascullo quejumbrosa. Detestaba cuando su amiga tenía razón.- Sabía que ustedes me estaban ocultando algo, así que ayer puse bajo presión al hermanito de Tadashi hasta que soltara la sopa. No es muy bueno mintiendo, que digamos.

La rubia abrió la boca para hablar, siendo cortada en seco por su compañera.

-Ya sé que va en contra de la ley amenazar físicamente a un menor de edad, pero tú sabes que mi relación con el gobierno no es la mejor.

-Gogo…

-Y ni pienses defenderlo, que ese mocoso es un criminal en potencia. Ni yo haría algo tan tonto como asistir a peleas ilegales de robots.

-Gogo…

-Sí, puede que una vez golpee a un policía por querer multarme por exceso de velocidad. O sobre el incidente de los discos electromagnéticos persiguiendo a todos los que tuvieran aretes y perforaciones. Tampoco olvidemos esa otra ocasión donde robe un sombrero de mariachi y cantaba a todo pulmón canciones rancheras, mas fue culpa de los efectos del alcohol, no mía, y también…

-Gogo, tengo miedo.

Por primera vez, detuvo su relato. Volteo a verla, notando por primera vez su mirada tan triste cual flor marchita, con los ojos vidriosos por sus intentos de contener el llanto; temor y angustia reflejada en ellos. Ni un rastro de alegría, ni de esperanza. De repente, una gran culpa la ataco por dentro. Mientras ella se quejaba de sus insignificantes problemas personales; su amiga sufría en silencio. Tenía que ayudar de alguna manera.

Pudo decirle muchas cosas, cualquier consejo sabio que la orientara, que la hiciera sentir mejor. Sintió unos inmensos deseos de expresarle el enorme cariño que le ha tenido a través de los años, a pesar de no demostrarlo siempre, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no se encontraba sola, que saldría adelante como siempre, que tenía amigos que la amaban incondicionalmente, como ella. Sin embargo, solo un par de palabras sus labios pudieron pronunciar.

-Lo sé.

Extendió sus brazos a los lados, y Honey no tardo en lanzarse a ellos, llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro. Gogo, vacilante, le devolvió el abrazo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Continuó entre sollozos, liberando todo el estrés contenido en los últimos meses; el maquillaje negro corriéndose en su rostro.

-Déjalo salir. No pasa nada.- le susurro su amiga en el oído, con una dulzura desconocida de ella.

Honey permaneció así por un largo periodo de tiempo que pareció eterno, perdida en el misterioso mundo de las lágrimas. Por si fuera poco; cada vez que lograba tranquilizarse, en cuestión de segundos, el llanto regresaba de golpe con energía renovada, y, por desgracia, las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Gogo se mantuvo siempre a su lado para consolarla, pasándole pañuelos desechables de vez en cuando, con una paciencia infinita capaz de tolerar su inestabilidad emocional –hubo un punto donde ella empezó a reírse descontroladamente para volver a colapsarse en un estado de profunda depresión. Cuando finalmente se desahogo por completo, respiro profundamente. Su nariz seguía moqueando y un hipo sonoro no la dejaba en paz, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había quitado un peso de encima. Volteo a ver a su compañera, quien la miraba inquisitiva; esperando otro derrumbe de emociones digna de ayuda psiquiátrica.

-Gracias.-murmuro con sincero agradecimiento; una sonrisita imperceptible dibujada en su rostro.

-No hay de que.-le regreso la sonrisa.-Por cierto; muero por ver la expresión de los chicos al enterarse sobre esto. Si de por sí a Wasabi casi se le cayó la mandíbula hasta al piso al enterarse de que su marca favorita de productos de limpieza era un fraude; imagínate esto.

-Hablando de eso…-empezó Honey con nerviosismo.

-No me digas que no piensas contarle a los chicos de tu futuro hijo.-le dijo Gogo frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo estoy esperando el momento correcto.

-¿Y cuándo será? ¿Cuándo tu pancita este a todo dar con el paquete? ¿O cuando ya tengas al chamaco caminando por ahí agarrado de tu mano?-cruzo sus brazos, molesta.-Yo no lo creo.

Honey soltó un suspiro de frustración. Observo con sospecha como su amiga agarraba su teléfono marcando un número con las teclas.

-¿A quién llamas?

-A los chicos.-replico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, colocando el auricular cerca de su oído.- Acabare con todo este drama de una vez por todas.

Sin previo aviso, la joven latina ya se le había abalanzado para arrebatarle el teléfono, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas contra la pelinegra. Ella se resistió, apartando su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra alzaba lejos de ella el dispositivo. Honey aparto su barrera de un manotazo, quitándole el celular y extendiéndolo hacia arriba, Gogo intentando alcanzarlo sin mucho éxito a saltitos. Colmando su paciencia, la empujo cayendo ambas al suelo, combatiéndose entre jalones de pelo y rasguños en la cara.

-_¿Hola?-_pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Gogo se levanto triunfante, celular en manos, toda despeinada, pero victoriosa.

-Hola, fenómeno. Soy Gogo.-saludo ella, ignorando las constantes suplicas de su compañera.- Necesito que todos ustedes se reúnan conmigo y Honey en menos de quince minutos, a las afueras del SFIT. Es urgente.

-¡No la escuches! ¡Está loca!-Honey le grito al micrófono del dispositivo, siendo silenciada por la mano de la pelinegra cubriendo su boca.

-_¿En cuánto tiempo dijiste?_-pregunto sin tomarle mucha importancia lo que acababa de decir la otra chica.

-En quince minutos, pero gracias a tu falta de atención, se reduce a diez y contando.

-_Muy bien, vamos para allá._

Fin de la llamada. Gogo quito su mano del rostro de Honey, asqueada.

-_Eww, _¿me lamiste la mano?

-No, son los mocos por el llanto.-replico con una sonrisa maliciosa, feliz de haber conseguido su venganza.

La ciclista saco la lengua para afuera en señal de asco absoluto, quitándose los restos de los residuos con toallitas húmedas desinfectantes y probablemente usaría gel anti-bacterial cada cinco minutos por el resto de la semana. Ambas regresaron sus peinados a su estado original; no solían pelear seguido físicamente, pero cuando sucedía, era mejor no intervenir por el bien común. Salieron hacia el lugar a donde habían acordado, y en menos de unos minutos, los otros chicos habían llegado.

Honey tuvo ganas de vomitar. Y no por el bebé, sino por los nervios. Sus piernas flaqueaban; probablemente se desmayaría antes de poder decir nada. No era tan mala la idea. Ojalá pasara.

-_Los Ángeles de Fred, reportándose en su misión.-_exclamo Fred con voz grave de agente secreto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Wasabi.

Tadashi volteó a ver a Honey, como varias veces anteriores. En ocasiones, con sólo una mirada, podían comprender muchas cosas. Al encontrarse sus ojos por un segundo, la rubia rompió el contacto visual, volteando para otro lado. Eso fue suficiente para saber lo que estaba por venir.

-Acompáñenme. Vamos a un lugar un poco menos concurrido.-aviso Gogo con un ademán, el grupo siguiéndola a sus espaldas.

Los condujo a una mesa de la cafetería al exterior, apartado de todas las demás mesas. Solía ser su punto de reunión en el almuerzo, y no había mejor sitio escondido que ese. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa circular, esperando a ver quien tomaba la iniciativa de hablar primero.

-¿Y… no nos van a decir nada?-el moreno rompió el silencio.

-Yo no. El genio malvado de la robótica y el limoncito dulce lo harán.-replico Gogo, señalándolos con su dedo acusador.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a la pareja al mismo tiempo, expectantes. Con todas esas miradas sobre ellos, los dos sintieron estar más en un interrogatorio que en una plática amistosa.

-Bueno… la verdad…- balbuceo Honey, buscando las palabras correctas. Al final, no soporto toda esa presión y rompió en llanto. De nuevo.- ¡Ay! No puedo hacerlo, Dashi. Tú diles.

-¿Decirnos qué?-pregunto Fred.- Si se van a tardar con esto, mejor compró algo de beber en la cafetería. Muero de sed.

-¡No te vayas!-reclamo Gogo en un intento de agarrarlo de la camisa, mas fue en vano; ya se había ido. Refunfuño, impaciente. No estaba saliendo su plan tal como espero.

Tuvieron que esperar por un par de minutos, con Honey llorando en el lecho de Tadashi y Fred probablemente distraído en otra cosa. Wasabi y Gogo se quedaron en silencio. El rubio regreso con un vaso grande de refresco y una bolsa de frituras en manos.

-Muy bien, estoy preparado.-exclamo dándole un largo sorbo a su bebida mediante el popote.

-Lo que sucede es que Honey y yo hemos estado saliendo…-confeso Tadashi al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuello con una mano, incómodo. Los chicos asintieron en compresión. Sin embargo, él aún no había acabado.-… en realidad, tenemos un noviazgo de más de tres años.

Fred escupió su bebida en el instante, incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y nunca no los dijeron?-exclamo algo ofendido.- ¡Es… increíble!

-Lo siento.-gimoteo Honey como un animalito herido.

-No, es increíble… ¡en el sentido bueno! ¡Felicidades! ¡Vaya, ni sé qué decir! Y mucho menos Wasabi.-comento al ver al pobre maniático de la limpieza mudo del asombro. Tomo su bolsa de frituras y empezó a lanzarse un par a la boca.

Gogo observo al pelinegro con suspicacia. Lo peor estaba por venir.

-El caso es que, eso no es todo.-soltó un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.-Nosotros dos… estamos esperando un hijo.

Definitivamente, la reacción en serie no fue para nada agradable.

Wasabi casi cae desmayado y Fred termino atragantándose con un pedazo de comida. Tosió varias veces hasta llegar al grado de tener que recibir primeros auxilios por parte de su compañera, apretándole del estomago hacia el pecho abajo y arriba en un ritmo constante. Los futuros padres tuvieron que presenciar el espectáculo, horrorizados. Cuando al fin salió de su organismo, le tomo un tiempo recuperarse del incidente. Wasabi seguía inmóvil.

-_"Gracias, Gogo, acabas de salvar mi vida" _Pues no hay de qué.-bufo ella imitándolo en burla.

-Perdón…- se disculpo entre jadeos.- ¿Qué tal… si te lo compenso… con una salida… a algún lugar?

-¿Sabes qué? Estoy bien así.-rechazo su oferta sentándose de nuevo en la silla.- Y por favor, que alguien ayude al otro _nerd_, que creo que ya lo perdimos.

-No, solo estoy algo… impactado, es todo.-murmuro aún sin mover algún musculo. Estaría pensando en los gérmenes que traían los pañales sucios, seguramente.- ¿Cuándo… nace?

-En siete meses.-contesto Honey con hilo de voz.

-Bueno, este año nos graduamos, así que de eso no deben preocuparse.-puntualizo Gogo.-Quiero que sepan que cuentan con mi apoyo.

-Y el mío.-corroboró Wasabi.

-¡No se olviden de mí!-exclamo Fred alzando ambas manos, después de recuperar el aire perdido.- A mí también me cuesta creer que la pequeña Honey de once años a la que conocí, esa que le gustaba hacer trencitas con mi cabello, haya crecido tan… rápido.

-¿Estás…llorando?-pregunto Gogo divertida al ver una lagrimita rodando por su mejilla.

-No, yo solo… esto es…-finalmente, se rindió.- Agh, ¿A quién engaño? ¡Esto es imposible! _¡Mi pequeña niña ya crecioooooó! -_alcanzo a gritar antes de llorar amargamente, abrazando a Wasabi del hombro sin su consentimiento. Este no lo miraba con buena cara; le estaban embarrando lágrimas y mocos.- ¡Es injusto! ¡Lo único que hacen es sentirme más viejo!

Honey reprimió una risita, olvidando sus problemas por un segundo. Fred podía llegar a ser muy melodramático en ocasiones. Se levanto de su asiento para darle un abrazo, ofreciéndole consuelo.

-Muy bien, ya tuve suficiente. Demasiados berrinches y dramas para mi gusto.-refunfuño Gogo, ganándose otro abrazo de su amiga.- Sí, sí, puedo ser algo gruñona en ocasiones. Ahora, déjame ir.

La joven regreso al lado de su pareja, quien la rodeo del hombro con su brazo, dándole ánimos.

No era necesario pronunciar palabra para saber que a los dos les faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **De nuevo, no tengo ni idea a que vino esto xD Ehmm, ¡viva, actualización! :D

Para empezar, no saben lo feliz que estoy por todas sus sugerencias de nombres que comentaron en el capítulo anterior, desde aquí les mando una galleta virtual como recompensa x3 (si es que no pude decidir alguno, al menos me motivaron a buscar nombres en japonés por mí misma, lol) Aún no diré si será niño o niña el bebé, quiero que sea sorpresa :3

Bueeeno, ahora me enfoque más en Honey, debido a que en los recientes capítulos hablaban la mayor parte de nuestro querido Dashi, y la verdad, no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Además, añadí ciertas dosis de humor para amortiguar el golpe c: ¿Por qué los chicos se gradúan ese mismo año? Porque a mí se me da la regalada gana y punto uwu (?) Y para esas personas quisquillosas; no, amenazar físicamente a alguien NO es un gesto romántico (espero), así que no hice una referencia al ship Hirogo -w-U

Por cierto, al ritmo al que vamos, creo que ya estamos por la mitad de la historia ._.U No es porque ya quiero que termine, sino porque solo tengo planeado otros cinco capítulos más, entonces, si ustedes tienen alguna idea rondando en sus cabecillas (?) no duden en contármela ;) También abrí un _poll_ (esas cosas para votar) en mi perfil, a quien le interese nwn

En conclusión; les dejo esta actualización con mucho gusto y huyo cobardemente :v

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Valeria Grayson, 1Pikachu1, jobitachi, megafanzx, caripo, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa _y a _Abneris_, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

¿Quieren continuación? ¿Sí? ¡Entonces no olviden dejar un _review _para más! ;D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	6. Un poco de cátsup da sabor la ensalada

Exhausto.

Era la palabra ideal para describir como se sentía en ese momento. Cansado, sin energías, desanimado… pues eso. Exhausto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par, dejando al descubierto el agotado rostro del joven detrás de ellas. Este camino hacia una puerta en particular del departamento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, arrastrando los pies contra el suelo; saco las llaves de su bolsillo y al colocarlas de la manera correspondiente en el cerrojo, giro la perilla.

Paso al interior de la habitación, tiro al piso de madera su bandolera de mala gana, y en un último esfuerzo, se tumbo al angosto sofá verde limón, sin molestarse en encender la luz. Tal como acostumbraba a hacer en su casa al llegar; se quito su gorra de beisbol dejando al descubierto sus sedosos mechones pelinegros. En ocasiones uno no podía deshacerse de las viejas costumbres así como sí nada.

Le costaba un poco adaptarse al cambio; teniendo que recordarse en numerosas ocasiones que ese no era el café de la tía Cass. No más clientes recurrentes a quien saludar. No más delicioso pan dulce recién salido del horno. No más gatos esponjosos acurrucándose en sus piernas. No más _cabeza hueca_ a quien molestar.

El estrepitoso crujido de los tablones de madera interrumpió sus ensoñaciones; un ruido que se le podría considerar como una alarma gratis que avisaba cuando llegaba alguien aparte de él.

La rubia de ojos verdes atravesó la entrada con el mismo entusiasmo que él. No daba los brinquitos de alegría que solía dar ante la presencia del alguien, pero ella al menos sí permitió que la luz inundara la sala de estar. Tomo asiento al lado del pelinegro, igual de cansada. Ambos se hundieron en el interior del los cojines acolchonados, disfrutando por un segundo ese descanso que les hizo falta en el transcurso del día. Después de recomponerse un poco, se saludaron como si acabaran de darse cuenta que tenían compañía.

-Hola, cariño.-murmuro Tadashi en algo más bien parecido a un suspiro.

-Hola, cielo.-Esbozó una sonrisa triste- ¿Qué tal tú día?

-Estresante.-admitió cubriendo su rostro entre sus dos manos, en un intento de no caer dormido.-Veinticinco niños revoltosos a quienes controlar para mantener un orden. VEINTICINCO. Supongo que esta vez fue peor porque sirvieron en el almuerzo alimentos con porcentajes altos de azúcar.-soltó una risa algo amarga.- Tiene su ironía. Yo antes me quejaba de que mi hermano tuviera tan mala conducta, sin saber que hay gente mucho peor.-suavizo su tono de voz.-Pero tampoco es tan terrorífico como parece.-suspiro.- ¿A ti como te fue?

-Siendo sincera; hoy fue uno de los días más insoportables desde que trabajo como barista. Ambas de mis compañeras se ausentaron y tuve que tomar su puesto junto al mío al mismo tiempo. Estaba abarrotado de clientes. Y aún me falta terminar el ensayo de mi investigación sobre ciertos componentes químicos que deben entregarse mañana a primera hora. Vaya vida que tenemos, ¿no?

Ambos se rieron sin mucho ánimo por la broma, hasta volver a sumirse en un profundo silencio. Su vida había cambiado por completo desde el anuncio de su embarazo, y eso que aún no nacía el bebé. Los dos estaban conscientes de la gran responsabilidad que sería cuidarlo, pero decidieron asumirla de todas formas. A no ser qué…

Probablemente uno de los dos ya se había desmayado por el sueño en ese punto, pero esas sospechas se vinieron abajo gracias a la dulce voz de Honey entre susurros.

-Dashi.-lo llamo con una expresión de angustia plasmada en su rostro. Siempre que ella empezaba con ese tono de voz; se percataba de inmediato que sea lo que estaba por decir; no iba a ser nada bueno.- Quiero que seas del todo sincero. Me he estado preguntando… ¿En serio crees que lograremos lidiar contra todo esto por otros dos meses más? Y después… ¿por varios años?

Podría su mente no pensar con claridad por el cansancio, pero a Tadashi sí le llego el golpe indirecto cuando escucho aquellas palabras. Es imposible. No puede estar refiriéndose a eso… ¿verdad? Honey prosiguió, cabizbaja e insegura de sí misma.

-Apenas llevamos menos de siete semanas con este nuevo estilo de vida; viviendo juntos en mi departamento, con empleos de medio tiempo, nuestros estudios por concluir… y mira en el lamentable estado en el que nos encontramos. Además, tal vez no tengamos los recursos para darle al bebé lo que necesita, ni lo que merece… y siento que soy egoísta al querer conservarlo, no quiero que pase lo mismo por lo que yo pase. –suspiro.- Tú sabes que existen otras opciones… podemos darlo en adopción… escuche que existen muchas familias que…

-No digas eso. Claro que lograremos salir adelante. No me rendiré contigo; ni mucho menos con mi hijo.-la cortó en seco, poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos; severo.- Lo sé, será complicado e implicara de mucho trabajo y dedicación, sin embargo… al final valdrá la pena, y estoy completamente dispuesto a luchar por conseguirlo.

Su novia se quedo callada por unos segundos. Poco a poco; unas lagrimitas brotaron por sus ojos, las cuales seco con la manga de su chaleco; mientras esbozaba una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Estás seguro de que hacemos lo correcto?-pregunto antes de que la silenciara con un corto beso en los labios, provocando que sonriera aún más.

-Vamos por un buen camino, y los ahorros con el dinero de nuestros trabajos lo demuestran. Eso sí; debes dejar de trabajar. Ya es suficiente la presión que sufres por los proyectos universitarios, y esto solo lo empeora. Te hará daño tanto esfuerzo.-ella empezó a protestar, recibiendo como respuesta otro beso, esta vez en la frente.- Sin peros. Puedes ganar dinero con esa tienda online de ropa que tienes.

-Tú ganas, pero solo por esta vez.-contesto risueña, igual que él.

Apoyo su frente junto a la suya, al mismo tiempo que el joven posicionaba su mano sobre su pancita ya crecida, acariciándolo en un gesto cariñoso. Una felicidad indescriptible se apodero de la pareja, sonrientes. De improviso, sintió una leve palmadita proveniente del interior del vientre, justo donde apoyo la mano, sobresaltándolo por un momento.

-¿Patea así de seguido últimamente?-pregunto sorprendido y divertido a la vez.- ¡Es como si fueran dos bebés en vez de uno!

-Nunca se sabe.-contesto ella juguetona.- Al parecer el pequeño Dashi está de acuerdo con lo que dijo su papá.

-O la pequeña Honey.-señalo contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera niña.

-Como sea. Oye, ¿no tienes hambre? Por qué yo sí.

-En ese caso, permíteme prepararle algo a la señorita.

-Pero…

-No más búsqueda de nuevas recetas hasta nuevo aviso. Primera; porque si eres capaz de explotar un laboratorio, ¿qué te impediría explotar la cocina, aparte de mí?-puntualizo.-Segundo; tienes antojos extraños últimamente y yo también necesito comer. Tercero; ahora son dos a quienes alimentar y necesitas ayuda.

-Primera,-empezó, dispuesta a contraatacar.- Fui semi-campeona de un concurso nacional de cocina, así qué no tienes mucho que criticar sobre eso. Segundo, por la misma razón de ese apetito, necesito cocinar mi propia comida. Tercero… confío en ti, vamos a la cocina.

Se puso de pie, quitándose por primera vez en el día sus zapatos de plataforma. Numerosas ocasiones su novio le pidió que dejara de utilizarlos para evitar incidentes, y ella respondió que lo consideraría… luego. Llegaron en cuestión de pocos pasos ya que el lugar no era muy espacioso; y seleccionaron los ingredientes adecuados para llevar a cabo el procedimiento. Empezaron a lavar, desinfectar, cortar, partir, mezclar y picar con sumo cuidado los vegetales.

Al final vertieron el contenido en dos platos, uno para cada uno, y los llevaron a la mesa, satisfechos con el resultado final. Una ensalada.

-Nada mal, ¿no lo crees, Honey Lemon?-pregunto en cierto tono de burla, refiriéndose a la vez que ella dudo de sus habilidades culinarias.

-Sí, pero le falta algo.-agarro una botella de cátsup de una lacena y añadió una generosa cantidad de salsa de tomate a su platillo.-Listo.

-Como dije antes; tienes antojos muy extraños.-comento entre risas tomando asiento en la silla frente a ella.

Comieron con tranquilidad y calma, sin prisas, a diferencia de los otros días de la semana que iban a las carreras y a duras penas podían consumir algo. Conversaron un poco sobre otros temas para distraerse de sus preocupaciones por un momento, como discutiendo quien dividió mejor en varios pedazos el jitomate o qué clase de nombres le inventarían a un vegetal. Tal como en los viejos tiempos.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Hiro en este momento.-comento el pelinegro después de un rato.

-Probablemente diseñando algún nuevo robot o peleándose con Mochi.

-Tal vez.-se encogió de hombros, jugueteando un poco con una zanahoria. Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica por unos segundos; de seguro se le vino a la mente algún recuerdo agradable.

Honey comprendió lo mucho que extrañaba Tadashi a su hermano. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola desde hace un par de años; mientras que a él le costaba estar alejado por mucho tiempo de Hiro y su tía Cass. Siempre fue alguien muy unido a su familia.

-Estará bien, Dashi. Recuerda que tiene a Baymax para cuidarlo.-le dijo con suavidad, tomándolo de la mano encima de la mesa circular.- Y podemos visitarlo mañana que es fin de semana y no trabajas en aquella escuela.

-Sería asombroso, Honey.-respondió sintiéndose un poco mejor.-Espero que no sea como la última vez, cuando la tía Cass te bombardeo con trescientos cuarenta y ocho sugerencias de nombres para el bebé en menos de diez minutos, con todo y significado.-rieron al acordarse de aquel día.- Pero sabes que está muy entusiasmada y solo quiere ayudar.

Ella asintió, comprensiva, llevándose otro bocado de ensalada a la boca. Mastico mal y se mordió por accidente el interior de la mejilla, quejándose con un pequeño "Auch."

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.-una voz familiar se presento a sus espaldas.

Volteo a ver detrás de ella, y justo como imagino, el robot blanco en forma de malvavisco se encontraba ahí.

-¿Baymax?-pregunto Tadashi, desconcertado.- Si tú estás aquí… ¿Qué paso con Hiro?

-Me pidió específicamente que ayudara a la señorita Lemon para informarle más sobre prevenciones durante el embarazo.-respondió mientras unas imágenes didácticas se iluminaban en su pantalla y empezaba a enumerar una por una la lista de cuidados.

La pareja cruzo la mirada, confundidos por lo que acababa de decir. No sobre esas medidas de prevención de las que hablaba el asistente de cuidado personal, sino la petición de Hiro en que buscara específicamente a Honey…. Algo muy sospechoso. De inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, Tadashi consulto su rastreador vía GPS que llevaba también en el bolsillo, y una arruga de desaprobación se formo en su frente.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-pregunto Honey con cierta preocupación.

-Regreso de nuevo a esas peleas robóticas ilegales.-murmuro levantándose de su asiento, mientras se ponía su gorra de béisbol en la cabeza y tomaba las llaves de su motoneta. Acto seguido, abrió de nuevo la puerta y antes de salir al rescate, añadió;- ¡Regresare pronto a lavar los trastes, no te desveles mucho!

La rubia no pudo contestar nada; ya se había ido. Baymax continuaba con su relato abordando el tema de la nutrición requerida para un desarrollo pleno y quien sabe que tanta cosa más. Ella suspiro, levantando ambos platos y dejándolos dentro del fregadero. Volteó a ver al robot, quien se había detenido por un segundo, como si pensará en algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Baymax?-pregunto.

-Para fomentar una mejor conexión con el bebé, es mejor contar con la presencia de los padres, quienes le darán ese afecto y cuidado que necesita, y me desconcierta la repentina ausencia de Tadashi. Señorita Lemon, ¿Por qué no te está acompañando en este momento de la etapa del embarazo?

-Porque en ocasiones, Baymax, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Noooo, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido TTnTT Les dije que no tenía muchas ideas, así que por desgracia pasaron en la historia cuatro meses desde el último capítulo D:

…Pues ni modo, que se le va a hacer (?)

En mi fanfic, Honey Lemon parece que no se cansa nunca ._. Estudia, trabaja, está embarazada de siete meses y anda corriendo por todos lados con esos tacones mega-altísimos :v Intento hacer mi mayor esfuerzo posible para que las situaciones no sean tan ilógicas, pero yo soy así :P

Desde hace mucho tiempo, he querido escribir escenas felices de la pareja encariñándose con el bebé aún en el vientre, son tan… ajhalhsjdhkahsh x3 (?) Me gustaría involucrar más, sin embargo, el capítulo sería muy corto, y aunque podría involucrarlo en lo que tengo planeado, será difícil :c

¡De nuevo, nuestro robot favorito entra en acción! :D (interrumpiendo en los peores momentos, lol) No tengo ni idea de cómo pudo infiltrarse al apartamento .-.U Todos sabemos que Baymax puede ser desastroso y ruidoso en ocasiones, aunque sí existen esos momentos donde saca sus habilidades ninjas, esos donde desaparece y aparece de la nada xD Un ejemplo sería la escena cuando salió del café a investigar a donde quería ir el microbot sin ser visto y también cuando asusto a Hiro en aquel lugar abandonado. Está comprobado científicamente (?)

Aclaro que como este es un universo alternativo a la película (por eso Tadashi está vivo, dah~), Hiro no va –aún- a la universidad. A quienes no entendieron las indirectas, nuestro querido Dashi trabaja como profesor dando clases por la tarde a los niños que requieren ayuda en las materias c: Por eso son solo veinticinco alumnos, aparte de que como viven en una ciudad desarrollada, probablemente no hay tantos estudiantes en un mismo salón. Ya de por sí sufre con esa cantidad de chamacos revoltosos… xD Ah, también quiero aclarar de que no trabajan para mantenerse (esos gastos ya están pagados por cortesía de la mamá de Honey, aunque ella ni en cuenta (?), sino para ahorrar para el futuro niño :3

Ehmm… será complicado continuar con el siguiente capítulo ;n; No se me ocurre mucho que añadir a lo que tengo pensado, así que… ¿alguna sugerencia? :P

Tadashi sería el mejor padre del mundo mundial, y punto. Ahora solo tengo que sobrevivir a la guerra de fangirls peleándose por él (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Valeri12 Riffin, Strigidae Winter, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, jobitachi, Valeria Grayson, farizina, megafanzx, ArimiP .M, Miranda Fernandez _y a _Milagros Montero, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí, ¡Cada vez somos más lectores-caritas-de-berenjena! x3 (?)

Y un agradecimiento especial a quienes comentaron, o más bien a quien comento que no shippea el Hirogo; me hizo sentir que no estoy sola en este mundo ;u;

En fin, la actualización estará lista pronto… sí es que recibo sus _reviews._e.e

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	7. Quien tenga la gorra del nerd gana

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, cabeza hueca?

Después de un largo viaje en motoneta, le siguió un largo sermón por parte de su hermano. La tía Cass lo apoyo, hasta que ella misma se canso de tanto hablar que decidió continuar viendo aquella película de terror que pasaba en la televisión junto a Mochi. Tuvieron que subir a su habitación para continuar con la discusión.

Apenas llegaron al tercer piso, Tadashi prosiguió con su relato, mientras Hiro observaba hacia otro lado, ignorándolo en lo posible.

-…las peleas robóticas son ilegales, por enésima vez. ¿Cuándo vas a usar ese cerebro tan maravilloso que tienes en algo productivo?-insistió apuntando su cabeza con su dedo índice. Se percato de la falta de atención de su hermano, y eso solo empeoro su enojo-¡Y no ignores lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Hiro puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció, lanzándole una mirada desafiante.

-¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Enviar a Baymax con nosotros para qué? ¿Para qué te dejará en paz y no te siguiera? ¿Para qué continúes desperdiciando el potencial que tienes con un tonto robot de pelea?-cuestiono sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Megabot no es un robot tonto de pelea. Me llevo mucho trabajo construirlo.-contesto en un murmuro, cabizbajo. Tadashi se percato que lo ofendió de alguna manera. Intento aligerar el ambiente con algún comentario, siendo interrumpido por el joven adolescente.-Perdón por desobedecerte e infiltrarme de nuevo en una pelea ilegal. No volverá a pasar. Ya no importa.

Acto seguido, él se sentó en el otro borde de su cama, dándole la espalda.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Hiro nunca, pero NUNCA le había dado antes la razón en una discusión. Desde un principio lo noto con una actitud algo extraña, y aunque su desinterés a lo que él decía era normal, el tan repentino cambio de opinión lo desconcertó. Definitivamente, ese niño tenía algo entre manos.

-En serio, Hiro, ¿Por qué regresaste a tus errores de antes? Desde hace menos de un año abandonaste por completo esas peleas clandestinas, ayudas con mayor frecuencia a la tía Cass, toleras a Mochi… Has hecho un gran progreso con tu comportamiento y, así como si nada; vuelves a caer.-le pregunto con más calma al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?-le bufo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, alejándose hasta el otro extremo contrario del mueble.

Sus palabras eran duras e hirieron de sobremanera a Tadashi. Es doloroso cuando tu pequeño hermanito al que has cuidado por tantos años ya no te necesite. Y mucho más si te rechaza de una manera tan agresiva, a pesar de que lo único que quieres es lo mejor para él.

Pero Tadashi no se rindió e insistió todavía más.

-Algo está sucediendo aquí, y no descansaré hasta averiguarlo.-sentenció.- Tengo que saberlo, Hiro; sabes perfectamente que lo que he hecho y lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien, para poder…

-No es cierto.-el joven adolescente cortó en seco el discurso de su hermano. El tono que utilizo demostraba una gran furia oculta detrás de ella, reflejando un enorme dolor. Aún sin mostrar su rostro, prosiguió enfatizando cada palabra con lentitud.- Todo lo que dices, es falso. Una mentira. Siempre repites lo mismo una y otra vez, en vez de decirme la verdad tal cual es.-por un momento, detuvo su relato y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- Pero no es necesario. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta de la triste realidad, de todas maneras.

Otro silencio incómodo. Tadashi espero a que continuara, mientras que Hiro simplemente mantenía la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, como si eso fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. De repente, rió con frialdad.

-¿Sabes? Es curioso en realidad, si me detengo a pensarlo. Siempre he querido ser independiente y valerme por mi mismo; demostrar que no era un chiquillo tonto a diferencia de lo que creen los demás. Tal vez esa sea una de las mayores razones por las que me obsesionaba tanto con las peleas de robots ilegales. Poder sentirme, aunque sea por un instante, mejor y superior a los que se burlaron de mí, los que dudaron de mi talento… es una muy placentera sensación de venganza; y también muy tentadora, dicho sea de paso. Sin embargo, - añadió, con la mirada al suelo- esta vez fue muy diferente. ¿Cuándo fue la última que me viste o hablaste para preguntarme como me encontraba? ¿Una, dos semanas?-volvió a reír sin mucho ánimo.- Pues no, querido hermano, no fueron dos semanas; ya son meses. Ninguna visita, ni llamada telefónica. **Nada. **Sé perfectamente que no fue tu culpa del todo… bueno, la verdad sí, pero eso es asunto tuyo. Y te extraño. Un poco… tal vez mucho… o demasiado. Desde que tengo uso de la razón he dicho que eres alguien insoportable… y lo eres, pero tu ausencia lo es más.-tomo una pausa para respirar, soltando un suspiro.

Decir todo eso era un golpe bajo a su ego, y le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos. Era frío y calculador por naturaleza, no podían culparlo.

-Por primera vez en meses, volviste a rescatarme de mis problemas, sacarme del apuro, como en los viejos tiempos. Ese sermón que me estabas dando había sido la primera interacción social entre nosotros desde que te mudaste. Baymax ha hecho este proceso un poco más pasajero; me acompaña a donde voy y me cuida como tú; pero sabes que no es lo mismo. No tengo mucho que hacer en casa y las quinientas partidas de ajedrez que jugamos para matar el tiempo ya me tienen harto. Es ridículo hablar sobre todo esto… tengo que ir al grano y punto.

Finalmente, se armo de valor y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos.

La imagen que se mostraba justo frente al universitario le destrozo el corazón.

En todo ese tiempo, su hermanito menor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el impulso de llorar, cosa que se notaba por sus ojos rojos y cristalinos que intentaban contener las lágrimas, unas lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas, deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta. Su expresión facial demostraba lo difícil que había sido para él adaptarse al cambio. Las últimas palabras que alcanzo a susurrar de su relato fueron las más emotivas… y desgarradoras.

-Dejaste de preocuparte en mí, Tadashi.-al pronunciar esta frase, su voz se quebró.- _Yo ya no te importo._

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, su hermano lo abrazo. Y en vez de empezar a protestar por lo sentimental que era, como solía hacer, cedió de buena gana devolviéndole el gesto. Un leve hipo sonoro no lo dejaba en paz, pero no importaba; Tadashi estaba ahí dándole el afecto que le hizo falta por un largo tiempo.

-No digas eso, cabeza hueca. Eres mi hermanito, y a pesar de lo testarudo y negligente que seas, no signifique que deje de quererte.-le respondió revolviéndole el pelo con su mano.

-Y yo tampoco dejaré de quererte a pesar de lo muy cursi que eres.-contesto con una sonrisa burlona, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano y le quitaba su gorra.

-Mira quien lo dice.-se río junto a él mientras se esforzaba en recuperar aquel objeto tan preciado.

Se pelearon al estilo de un juego parecido a "Quien se quede con la gorra de beisbol del nerd gana" entre risas y carcajadas por el enorme reto de conseguir la victoria; Tadashi podría ser muy alto o fuerte pero Hiro le ganaba en lo que consistía de agilidad y destreza. Después de rendirse y proclamarse a sí mismo el joven prodigio de la robótica el ganador, platicaron sobre ciertas anécdotas de la vida cotidiana. Hubo más bromas y risas de vez en cuando; no obstante, el tema de las peleas era inevitable de mencionar tarde o temprano.

-Nunca dejaste en claro tus motivos sobre tu regreso a las peleas clandestinas, y me gustaría saberlo, en realidad.-comento el pelinegro mayor quien hojeaba unos diseños de robots recién dibujados.

-Oh.-exclamo con cierta sorpresa. Empezó a titubear y exagerar sus movimientos; nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y su hermano lo sabía perfectamente.-…Ehmm… esto… yo… estaba aburrido y… decidí jugar una ronda… por… ¡aburrimiento!... Claro… ¡sí!… eso es…

Río nerviosamente y esbozo una gran sonrisa fingida.

-Mis sensores indican que el paciente demuestra un aumento del ritmo cardíaco y sudoración, lo que podría definirse en dos opciones: pubertad o nerviosismo.

Los dos voltearon hacia el origen de aquella voz, encontrándose frente a frente al robot blanco en forma de malvavisco junto a la rubia embarazada de ojos verdes, no muy contenta que digamos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Tadashi en desconcierto; pensaba que en ese punto su novia ya estaría durmiendo tranquilamente en su apartamento.

-Tardaste mucho, Tadashi.-replico ella con una perceptible molestia en su tono de voz. La había preocupado, y cuando alguien la angustiaba a tal grado, el espectáculo no resultaba nada agradable, y peor si tú fuiste la causa.-Termine el proyecto desde hace un largo rato y por más que esperara; no regresabas. Temerosa de que algo malo te hubiera sucedido, fui a buscarte junto a Baymax.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Es la una de la madrugada, Hamada. Estuviste fuera por más de cuatro horas.

El universitario reviso su reloj, confirmando sus sospechas. Puede que se hubiera tardado un poquito más de lo usual. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Honey mantenía su postura firme y de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido. Pocas veces se ponía en ese estado; casi siempre estaba de buen humor y era razonablemente permisiva en diversas situaciones. Hiro nunca la había visto así de enfadada. Tadashi sí; y fueron unas dos veces en los diez años que la conocía que prefería no recordar. Ella fue capaz de retirarle la palabra por una semana entera; tal vez dos.

-Perdón.-murmuro.- Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Más vale que así sea.-rezongo, sin inmutarse.- ¿No entiendes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Tadashi?

-Tampoco fue para tanto.-espeto, llevándole la contraria y poniéndose de pie.-Sabes que esto lo he hecho varias veces y regreso en lo posible.

-Pues esta vez pudo ser diferente. Nunca se sabe. ¡Al menos me hubieras mandado un mensaje o algo para estar tranquila!

-¡No tengo teléfono! Se perdió después del incidente con el café.

-Ya me disculpe por eso. Y eso no es excusa para tu tardanza. Tienes que tomarte esto en serio.

-¡Me lo tomo en serio!

-¡No se nota!

Una extensa discusión dio inicio en ese momento. No gritaban, aunque si hablaban a una voz muy alta en un tono lleno de enojo e irritación. Llego al punto de hablar al mismo tiempo a una velocidad excesiva sin escuchar los argumentos del otro, peleándose por otras cosas ajenas al tema principal, exagerando los ademanes con las manos y defendiendo sus ideas a gritos con una gran determinación. Estaban tan absortos en lo suyo, que no recordaban al pobre niño de catorce años frente a ellos, contemplando la disputa en horror. Era difícil asimilar a dos personas que han sido inseparables desde tiempos inmemorables; discutiendo con tanto desespero casi al grado de ser agresivo.

No recordaban al pobre niño frente a ellos, sufriendo en silencio. El remordimiento iba acumulándose en su interior, los gritos de la pareja lo perseguían infiltrándose en su subconsciente, la sangre fue fluyendo en adrenalina a través de sus venas concentrándose en su rostro, unas gruesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, tomo sus largos cabellos pelinegros entre sus manos, dándoles un brusco jalón, apretó los dientes con una fuerza sobrehumana en un intento de contenerse, hasta ya no poder soportar toda esa culpa dentro de él, y, sin previo aviso, explotó:

-**¡YA BASTA!**

Los dos universitarios olvidaron por un segundo sus problemas al escuchar el grito, volteando a ver en unísono al menor de los hermanos Hamada.

-Mi hermano tardo tanto tiempo porque fui a una localidad a las afueras de la ciudad, y el viaje tomaba una hora de ida y de regreso. Además, el lugar era tan concurrido que le costó trabajo ubicarme entre tanta gente, y ni hablemos de cómo me defendió cuando un oponente estaba a punto de herirme físicamente. Me salvo la vida, y siempre lo he apreciado aunque nunca lo admita. Es mi culpa. Lo lamento. Dejen de discutir.

La expresión de ambos se suavizo hasta regresar a su estado habitual. Cruzaron una mirada rápida, y, sin necesidad de hablar, se pusieron de acuerdo de lo que tenían que hacer a continuación. Se sentaron cada uno en un costado al lado de Hiro, poniéndole una mano en un hombro en señal de calma.

-No pasa nada.-le aseguro Honey con dulzura; un cambio muy drástico al que tenía minutos antes.-Sé que tú y tu hermano terminan siempre haciendo lo correcto. Solo fui tan dura con él por el susto y la angustia que tenía, sumándole el estrés que necesitábamos liberar desde hace tiempo, ¿no es así, cariño?-Tadashi asintió.- Lo que queremos saber es, ¿Qué te motivo a continuar con esto?

El pelinegro pareció recordar algo de súbito y saco un grueso fajo de billetes de su bolsillo, entregándoselo a la rubia sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella lo acepto, confundida.

-¿Qué… es esto?-pregunto revisando el total de dinero que había en él.

-Últimamente han estado trabajando muy duro para ahorrar en los gastos del bebé… y me sentía inservible al no poder ayudarlos. Así que regrese a los combates de robots ilegales con el objetivo de reunir lo suficiente y dárselos en lo posible.

-Entonces… pensabas reunir… ¡¿cien dólares?!-exclamo en sorpresa al terminar de contar los billetes. Hiro se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo que quieres ayudar, pero está no es la manera correcta de llamar mi atención.-señalo Tadashi, quien fue interrumpido cuando su novia le murmuro algo en el oído, provocando que su sonrisa se agrandará más y más. Al terminar, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, con la cabeza de Honey recostada en su hombro, felices por la idea.- Después de pensarlo, los dos decidimos llevarte a dar un recorrido por el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo para que conozcas las instalaciones un poquito mejor.

-¿A tu escuela de nerds?-pregunto Hiro, no muy convencido

-Afirmativo, cabeza hueca. No obstante, eso será mañana a primera hora.-puntualizo al ver a su novia cabeceando por el sueño en su lecho, como niña pequeña.-Primero, tenemos que descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **¡Hola! :D ¿Saben lo contenta que estoy ahora? ¿No? Pues imaginen a un gatito bailando con arcoíris a su alrededor, para que se hagan la idea x3 (?) En realidad estoy así por haber logrado añadir un capítulo más a los planeados, me desagrada tener que acabar tan rápido esta historia, y no lo hubiera podido conseguir sin su ayuda ;u; Así que, ¡gracias!

Cada vez aumentamos el número de palabras por capítulo, aunque no se den cuenta, y me gustaría saber, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Mantenemos este paso o dejamos un límite de 2000 palabras? ;)

Adsadsadsadsadsa~ Hiro es un amor *-* Tan rebelde y orgulloso como siempre, coshita tierna del universo colorido de las drogas (?) Es muy divertido escribir las emociones de este personaje, y disfrute mucho el tiempo que le dedique en desenvolver su personalidad en la historia c: La mayoría de ustedes pidieron un poquito más de protagonismo por parte de él, y lo tomare en cuenta, se los aseguro ;D

Hacía falta una pelea entre esta parejita en particular. Sé que a nadie le gustan estas discusiones, pero me pareció necesario añadirle un toque oscuro a esta estresante fase que están atravesando los dos (nadie tiene tanta paciencia, por el amor de Dios :P) Sin embargo, tarde o temprano –puede que demasiado temprano, diez segundos a lo mucho (?)- ambos ceden y se reconcilian para seguir viviendo felices para siempre en toda la eternosa eternidad uwu (?)

Estaré ausente por un corto tiempo en esta historia, no mucho, lo prometo, pero eso no signifique que deje de subir otros fanfics, creo que estaré más activa que nunca esta semana xD

El siguiente capítulo ya tiene algunas ideas por ahí concretas, aunque no muchas, y ya saben de que toda sugerencia, por más rídicula que sea, es bienvenida :v

Demasiado drama por hoy, mañana saldrá el sol despertando a todos los animalitos del bosque y atacando a las mariposas (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _resplandorrosa626, Ale Lucky Star, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, x-Chappy-x, Milagros Montero, Valeria Grayson, Valeri12 Riffin, Mitsuki-chan17, ArimiP.M _y a _Skybutterfly314_, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

Y un agradecimiento especial a _Mitsuki Dragneel_, por darme la sensacional idea sobre los motivos de Hiro para volver a entrar a las peleas ilegales, sirvió de muchísima ayuda TTuTT (Oh, también les mando un enorme abrazo a _¡Las cinco asombrosas integrantes del grupo no oficial de las inadaptadas que no shippean el Hirogo!_ [?] Somos una fuerza poderosa que conquistara en un futuro no muy próximo al mundo mundial en nombre de las galletitas xD [?] Las quiero, chicas x3)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	8. Sobre tenedores y mesas de café

El insomnio resultaba algo más que insoportable para él.

Los pasos se repetían en un ciclo que aparentaba no tener fin.

Dar vueltas de un lado a otro, cubrirse con una manta, quitársela porque a uno le da calor, volver a cubrirse en ella porque hace frío, en un intento de acomodarse, contar borregos, inventar historias, seguir tratando de conciliar el sueño, sin éxito.

Era raro en opinión de Hiro no poder dormir, usualmente bastaba con posar la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerrar los ojos para que al volver a abrirlos ya hubiera amanecido, a excepción cuando una angustia no lo dejaba descansar en paz. Como aquella vez.

Al menos tenía suerte de pasar la noche en su propia cama, pensó. Su hermano termino durmiendo en el sofá, a pesar de las constantes suplicas por parte de Honey para compartir el espacio de su cama individual.

* * *

><p>-Anda, Dashi, quédate conmigo.-gimoteo la rubia ya recostada sobre el colchón y con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio.-Me siento sola si no estas conmigo.<p>

Sus ruegos eran débiles a comparación de veces anteriores; el sueño estaba empezando a ganar la batalla.

-No puedo permitir que estés apretujada en una esquina por ocho _horas_ seguidas. Además, mi hermano estará a unos pocos metros de distancia por si necesitas algo, ¿no es así, cabeza hueca?-Hiro se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estas seguro?-empezó Honey con un hilo de voz, recibiendo por respuesta una leve risa acompañada de un besito de buenas noches en la frente.

-Claro que sí. No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy aquí.-dijo su pareja al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos dorados con la yema de sus dedos, y, teniendo un efecto analgésico en ella, cayó dormida en cuestión de segundos. Se mantuvo así por un largo rato, contemplándola y jugueteando con su sedosa cabellera. Esbozo una sonrisa enternecedora, y en un tono de voz muy bajo, tan bajo que apenas era audible, añadió: "Siempre estaré contigo."

Las palabras de su promesa se mantuvieron flotando en el aire, creando un ambiente que hacia que parecer que tenía el poder de detener el tiempo, que el resto del universo que los rodeaba perdía importancia, que ellos dos eran los únicos que existían en su nube de ensueño.

Pero no era así.

Como imaginaran, a Hiro le incomodaba un poco presenciar ese tipo de gestos amorosos entre parejas, como cualquier persona normal de su edad. Ya saben. Verlos ahí... Tan cercanos emocionalmente... No obstante, también se debía en cierta parte que, a diferencia de Tadashi, no creció con unos padres que al pasear en cualquier parque, anduvieran tomados de la mano, abrazándose, dándose besos e intercambiando cumplidos, acaramelados; esa clase de cosas que se le hacia algo fuera de lo común para él, aparte de repugnante.

Se le hacia extraño ver a su hermano siendo tan cariñoso con alguieN aparte de él y su tía Cass.

No, no sólo era raro, sino... _molesto._

_MUY molesto._

Todo eso era demasiado injusto.

Ella no tenía derecho a arrebatarle de esa manera la atención de su hermano. NINGÚN derecho.

Era _él_, Hiro Hamada, la persona con quien compartió gran parte de su vida a su lado.

Era _él_ quien lo metía en problemas, quien lo acompañaba en grandes aventuras.

Su compañero de habitación. Su socio de proyectos.

Su mejor amigo desde siempre.

Su mayor orgullo.

_Él era su hermanito pequeño._ **No ella.**

_Era ÉL quien debía de ser SU centro de atención._

Apretó los puños con fuerza, con la sangre concentrándose en sus mejillas por la furia de tener que contemplar la escena que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Tenía unos inmensos deseos de jalar a su hermano mayor lejos de su noviecita, lejos de su futuro niño, lejos de su distracción.

Tan lejos que su cariño sería sólo para él, y nadie más. Como siempre ha sido.

**Y como siempre debe ser.**

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus emociones y armar un escándalo, hasta que se dio cuenta justo en ese preciso instante lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Estaba... celoso.

El gran prodigio de la robótica, ex-peleador de robo-peleas, quien una vez fue a prisión, tenía celos.

Celos de alguien a quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas.

Celos de alguien que aún no nacía ni que tenía la culpa de nada.

Celos de cualquier amenaza que podría hacer que su hermano lo dejara en el olvido. _De nuevo._

Se mantuvo reflexionando y dandole vueltas al asunto por tanto tiempo que cuando regreso a la realidad, Tadashi se había esfumado, Honey Lemon dormía pacíficamente sobre las sabanas y las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas envolviéndolo en la oscuridad.

Y ahora se encontraba tal estado de insomnio que a duras penas lo dejaba parpadear.

Creía saber en realidad cuál era la verdadera causa de su falta de sueño.

Existía la posibilidad de que fuera una pizca de remordimiento en su consciencia, por haber pensado mal sobre la dulce Honey y su futuro sobrino en camino. Ese remordimiento que no lo dejaba descansar en paz. Tenía que compensarlo de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Entre sueños, Honey Lemon sentía una mirada de un sujeto que la observaba con insistencia desde lejos. Intento ignorarlo, pero el presentimiento se hacía cada vez más y más latente, por lo que, creyendo que se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoica, abrió los ojos con lentitud.<p>

Sus sospechas se vinieron abajo al confirmar, que, en efecto, sí había alguien que la están observando mientras dormía.

Un niño de catorce años, frente a ella, con problemas de pesadillas.

-¿Hiro?-murmuro dejando salir un leve bostezo. Aún no estaba del todo segura que lo que ocurría era real.-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sucede algo?

-Yo...-empezó con un tamborileo de dedos, los brazos pegados a los costados, encogiéndose en una postura tensa, igual que bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, con timidez. Después de diez segundos de absoluto silencio, a punto de salir corriendo de un momento a otro, soltó así de la nada; "¿Puedo escuchar lo que ocurre dentro de tu vientre?"

Honey arqueo las cejas, sorprendida. Nunca hubiera esperado recibir esa clase respuesta. Seguía con la duda de sí seguía soñando o estaba despierta.

-Curiosidad.-aclaró el pelinegro contestando una pregunta que no fue formulada, probablemente en un intento de recuperar un poco de su dignidad.

Sin embargo, la joven embarazada comprendió. En parte era verdad su justificación; Hiro siempre había sido alguien muy curioso respecto al mundo que le rodeaba en general, lo que se demostraba cuando vio a Baymax por primera vez; investigando lo que había en su interior y la manera en la funcionaba. Por otro lado, esto se trataba de algo diferente, desconocido; era nuevo para él contemplar como una nueva vida se formaba dentro de alguien más.

Finalmente, la latina asintió con la cabeza, dejando que el joven adolescente se acercara con mucho nerviosismo hacia ella, sin saber qué rayos estaba haciendo en ese momento. Algo muy extraño, eso sí.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y apoyo su oreja en la zona del vientre maternal; el cual ya tenía un considerable desarrollo, cabe decir. Sip, definitivamente lo que estaba sucediendo era algo muy, pero muy extraño.

Honey no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro por las cosquillas que le daban lo cabellos pelinegros que acariciaban su pancita; era la primera vez que alguien aparte de su pareja hacía semejante petición.

Hiro frunció el ceño en señal de concentración para captar todos los detalles que escucho en el interior de su organismo, tocando con las manos el sitio exterior de donde se encontraba dentro su sobrino. El sonido era como estar debajo del agua, con ruidos gastrointestinales y cosas así por el estilo. Recordaba haber leído en alguna materia sobre cómo eran las fases y alguno que otro dato extra sin mucha importancia, pero lo que le maravillaba era la capacidad de mantenerse en un lugar tan comprimido por nueve largos meses; apenas él podía soportar estar en un elevador repleto de personas. Una leve patadita proveniente del lugar en el que estaba posicionada su mano derecha irrumpió sus observaciones en modo de saludo, y el pelinegro, respondiéndole de la misma manera, dió una ligera palmadita de su parte. De nuevo, el bebé le regreso el gesto, mientras que el prodigio adolescente no hizo otra cosa más que reprimir una risita.

-¿El bebé puede escuchar los ruidos exteriores?- preguntó de repente entrando en mayor confianza.

-Creo que en esta etapa puede.-contestó ella acariciando su pancita.

-¿Y mi hermano alguna vez no le ha cantado una canción? Se cree el mejor cantante del mundo, aunque en realidad mi tía Cass canta mucho mejor dormida.-bromeo con una expresión divertida, igual que la de Honey.

-En realidad, no.-admitió.- Pero muero por escucharlo cantar alguna vez.

-Tampoco le tengas muchas expectativas. ¿Y ya saben si va a ser niño o niña?

-Queremos que sea sorpresa.

-¿Si es niño lo pueden llamar Hiro?-una chispa de emoción brillo en sus ojos.

-Tal vez. ¿Que nombre te gustaría para niña?

-¿Podría ser un nombre como _Hiroko_, o _Hiromi_, o algo así que empiece por _Hiro_, por favor?

Esta vez la amante de la química no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Sin duda, le sorprendía lo espontáneo que podía ser en ocasiones, al ser superados sus timideces.

-Dependiendo. Se lo sugeriré a Dashi, es lo único que puedo decir.

-Bueno, al menos lo intente.-se levanto de su asiento, retrocediendo un poco hacia su propia cama.-Gracias, Honey. Por todo.

-No hay de que.-le dedico una sonrisa enternecida hasta convertirse en una de alegría.- ¡Tengo que tomar una foto de este momento!

Dicho esto, se levanto de golpe y encendió su teléfono a modo cámara, arrastrando a Hiro para que estuviera a su lado y volteara a ver a la pantalla.

-Ay. Honey. Piedad.-suplico escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, en un intento de no mostrar su evidente sonrojo.

-Descuida, sólo se lo enviaré a mis cuarenta y cinco contactos más cercanos.- le aseguró para tranquilizarlo un poco, obteniendo el efecto contrario.- Di ¡Gomitas!

-Gomitas.-dijo sin mucho animo, con una sonrisa forzada. El flash de la cámara lo cegó por unos momentos, al mismo tiempo que una muy entusiasmada Honey Lemon lo publicaba en diversas redes sociales, añadiéndole emoticones y caritas sonrientes a la imagen.

-¡Listo! ¡Buenas noches!-se despidió con una abrazo de oso y se fue directo a dormir, antes de escuchar un "_¡Gracias a una red social me acabo de dar cuenta que ustedes dos están despiertos, a menos que sean sonámbulos!"_ por parte de Tadashi en el piso de abajo.-¡Más bien eres tú quien esta despierto a altas horas de las noches conectado a tu cuenta de internet!- le replicó con un mismo grito en broma, dejando a su pareja sin una respuesta convincente para eso.

Sus trece mil quinientos ochenta y nueve seguidores le dieron favorito a aquella foto en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

><p>-...¿Y qué tal <em>Allison<em>?

La tía Cass ya iba por la sugerencia de nombre número ciento noventa y dos, mientras que todos en la cocina cooperaban en preparar el desayuno, cada uno ayudando en alguna actividad; incluso Baymax, quien se mantenía alejado de los cuchillos.

-Creo que...-respondió Honey, siendo interrumpida por la dueña del local.

-¿O _Danniel_?

-Quizá puede que...

-_¿Sarah?_

-Gracias, tía Cass, pero eso será decisión nuestra.-la corto en seco intentando ser amable su propio sobrino mayor, llevando los platillos a una mesa.

-Esta bien.-suspiro ella en derrota.-La mujer que te cuido por estos últimos diez años tendrá que esperar a que venga el siguiente niño...

-Sí... Espera ¿¡Qué!?-exclamó el universitario sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Hiro empezó a reír a más no poder.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa circular, cada uno con su respectivo plato, y comenzaron a comer despreocupadamente.

-Consumir altos niveles de grasa no es saludable en la etapa del embarazo; se recomienda tener una dieta balanceada con los nutrimentos necesarios para un desarrollo pleno y satisfactorio.-aviso el robot en forma de malvavisco, mostrando en su pantalla una gráfica de un plato dividido en tres tipos de alimentos de diferentes colores.

-Allá vamos...-comentó Tadashi al ver que la explicación iría para largo.

-Una de las vitaminas fundamentales es el ácido fólico; sin él, existirían futuras complicaciones en la salud de ambos, además de abstenerse a beber bebidas alcohólicas. Al preparar alimentos, es necesario recordar desinfectar y lavarlas minuciosamente, evitando las posibles que contraen. De igual manera, nunca olvides lavarte los dientes tres veces al...

Pudo escucharse en un ruido vibrante como el frío metal del tenedor atravesaba la fina madera de la mesa de un tajo, lo que silencio de inmediato las indicaciones del aparentemente asustado cuidador personal, dejando a un lado que técnicamente eso sería imposible. La familia Hamada abrió los ojos como platos, igual de sorprendidos. Honey Lemon volteo a ver a Baymax, con una mirada asesina que podría incinerar glaciares enteros.

**-Es. Suficiente.**

Este se mantuvo observándola por unos largos segundos, parpadeo un par de veces, y se alejó de ahí tranquilamente.

Después de un instante, ella también parpadeo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Miro a su alrededor, topándose con la expresión asustada de varios comensales, junto con el tintineo de una campana cerca de la puerta; probablemente uno que otro cliente hubiera salido corriendo completamente aterrorizado.

Desvió su mirada a la mesa. Ahí estaba. Su tenedor, con las puntas atrapadas a la tabla de madera.

Al principio, se escucho una leve risa. Luego, se le unió otra. Y otra. Junto a varias más.

Antes de poder procesarlo, todo el local de café había estallado a carcajadas; la familia Hamada incluida.

Era tan absurdo y ridículo lo que acababa de ocurrir, que daba risa. Mucha risa.

Al final, Honey tampoco pudo resistirse y empezó a reír; tratando de zafar el cubierto de la superficie, hasta darse cuenta que estaba atorado, y volver a reír, bromeando sobre su fuerza espectacular.

Necesitaba liberar todo ese estrés, necesitaba relajarse al menos por un momento.

Su única preocupación en mente era la factura de la mesa que tendría que reponer más tarde. Y el tenedor. Y probablemente un terapeuta para robots.

* * *

><p><strong><span>¡Bonus Especial!<span> (¡Gracias por esperar! x3)**

Experimento la sensación de dureza y frialdad de la pared en su espalda al ser azotado contra esta por una extraña psicótica que acababa de entrar al café sin dignarse a saludar, una psicótica que le estaba jalando del cuello de la camisa en agresión.

-¡Muy bien, Hamada! ¡Sé quien eres y donde vives, así que más vale que cooperes si es que quieres llegar a tu cumpleaños número quince!-le exigió a gritos la desconocida en amenaza, utilizando mayor fuerza y presión sobre él. No era la primera vez que alguien había intentado hacerle daño físico; experiencia adquirida gracias a las robo-peleas.

-¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que estas hablándole! ¡Ni siquiera sé quien eres!-replicó a gritos en su defensa al mismo tiempo que forcejeaba y trataba de escapar, en vano.

-Dos palabras. Honey. Lemon. Tu hermano es alguien muy cercano a ella, por lo que debes tener información de mi interés flotando por ahí dentro de tu enorme cabeza, en ese cerebrito de nerd que tienes.

-¿Quién? ¿La rubia de ojos verdes extremadamente alta?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente, confirmando de manera indirecta las sospechas de la pelinegra. Ella estuvo a punto de volver a agredirlo, siendo detenido por el joven de catorce años- ¡No, no, espera! Escucha; podemos negociar sobre esto. Sólo debes darme una compensación monetaria razonable, dejarme ir, no volver a vernos en el resto de nuestras vidas y podrás saber de que mi hermano y su novia han estado actuando tan extraño porque están esperando un hijo de los do...-

Al percatarse lo que acababa de decir, cerro su boca en el instante, maldiciendo porque siempre tenía que hablar más de lo necesario.

-Muy bien, es suficiente para mí. Hasta nunca.- se despidió al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba con brusquedad y se dirigía a la salida, indiferente. Y antes de que desapareciera del lugar, volteo por un segundo y le lanzo una pieza de goma de mascar, aun con envoltorio incluido.-Esto jamás pasó.

Hiro observo atónito el pequeño obsequio, procesando lo que acababa de suceder, hasta encogerse de hombros y llevárselo a la boca. Al menos su silencio no seria gratis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hola c: ¿Que podría decir a continuación?

...

...

... ¿¡PERO QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUO SOY AL NO ACTUALIZAR POR UN MES ENTERO!? TTTnTTT ¡Juro que lo lamento mucho, mucho, mucho dejarlos en suspenso, no me gusta para nada que se queden esperando! ;n; (bueno, tal vez un poquito [?], aunque tampoco tanto :c)

Bueno, a esas personas que exigen una explicación, les advierto que la lista es larga u.u (y a las otras personas, sáltense la lectura hasta las letras en negrita, por favor :v [?])

1. Falta de ideas: Este problema ya lo presente con anterioridad, y gracias a ustedes he logrado salir muchas veces de ese agujero (los agradecimientos al final), sin embargo, para darle continuidad a todas esas ideas, pues... No es tan sencillo :/

2. Falta de tiempo: Lo siento, mi vida personal es primero :P Obviamente me ocupo de mis fanfics en mis tiempos libres, pero gracias a diversas situaciones, solo he podido ir avanzando poco a poco... muy lento... Para que después terminara borrándose y tener que empezar de nuevo ._.U

3. Falta de medios: Mi laptop. Mi teléfono. Mis principales fuentes para poder escribir estuvieron fuera de mi alcance todo este tiempo, viéndome obligada a buscar otro dispositivo para poder continuar.

**Dejando todo este drama a un lado, volvemos a nuestra programación habitual :3 (?)**

Sigo sin saber que decir sobre este capítulo, lo juro xD Algo que me gusto mucho en esta ocasión fue que pudimos ver a nuestro pequeño Hiro en esas fases de hermanito-menor-celoso-de-la-cuñada,ternurita-amante-de-las-gomitas-y-de-los-cielos-rositas y chiquillo-indefenso-al-ser-atacado-por-la-no-muy-paciente-GoGo c: (?) Lo sé, esa escena de escuchar lo que ocurría dentro del vientre fue algo muy raro y extraño de leer, daba cosita xP ¡Pero da ternura al mismo tiempo! x3 (no me hago responsable por diabetes adquiridas gracias a exceso de dulzura e.e)

Ah, y esos momentos de Honey Lemon al borde de los nervios valen oro :P

Ñam, ñam, ñam... Aún no se me ocurre que comentar .-.U Este capítulo fue tan ":O!", en pocas palabras :v (?)

Por curiosidad, ¿que edad creen que tengo? Esa pregunta salió al ver a gente joven con muy buena narración y facilidad al escribir, mientras que hay otras personas ya algo mayores que ni la ortografía los ayuda xD No diré la respuesta, pero a quienes participen, les daré una galletita virtual (?)

Otras noticias aparte seria que acabo de hacerme una cuenta en Twitter dedicada a esta misma cuenta de Fanfiction, para esos seres humanos que les da flojera checar si actualice o no c: (?) Con este nombre me pueden encontrar: _DiamontStarFF_

¡Por cada capítulo que pasa, más cerca estamos del final! ¡Qué emoción! :D

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _Valeri12 Riffin, AlesiLeon1009, ArimiP.M, Mitsuki Dragneel, la peque, chibimariana_ y a, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí nwn

Y un agradecimiento especial a las siguientes personas; a _fan-de-caídos-del-mapa_, por su sugerencia de integrar en algún capítulo como fue que GoGo logró sacarle la información al pobre de Hiro, lo que se ha vuelto realidad en este bonus; a _x-Chappy-x,_ por sus diversas ideas par añadirle mayor drama a la situación, las cuales pronto serán reflejadas en capítulos próximos; y a _Milagros Montero_, por su sugerencia de Baymax sacando de sus casillas a Honey, además de dejar varios reviews a través de este mes que estuve inactiva. **¡Muchas gracias a todas ustedes, les mando un enorme abrazo! ;u;**

Dicho sea de paso, debido a que he recibido comentarios de personas que no tienen una cuenta registrada a esta página, les responderé a continuación:

_SkyButterfly314: Comprendo como te sientes, yo también tengo una hermana menor a la que quiero mucho y que solemos estar en conflicto regularmente -de hecho, me inspire en ella para escribir esa escena entre hermanos- pero estoy segura que tu hermano debe quererte mucho, sin importar los desacuerdos o las peleas. Es una lastima lo de tu tío y su novia, en ocasiones las relaciones no terminan con un final feliz, aunque también pienso que pronto habrá alguien más que lo haga feliz c: Sip, Hiro es un amor x3 Me disculpo de nuevo por la espera, y ojalá hayas disfrutado de la lectura ;D ¡Gracias por leer! Y de igual manera te deseo suerte :3_

_fun.15: Ninguna pareja es perfecta, porque lo que importa es que el amor sea sincero y verdadero nwn (soy toda una poeta, lo sé uwu [?]) Al parecer es mejor cuando hay mayor palabras, por lo que supongo que así seguirá de ahora en adelante ;) ¡Gracias por leer!_

Quienes están de acuerdo en que no debo de volver a dejarlos sin capítulo por un mes, ¡Dejen un _review_ para demostrar su apoyo! ;D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	9. ¡Hay pastel de chocolate para todos!

-¡Dediquémosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros graduados de esta generación del Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokio, sección Laboratorio de Robótica _Ito Ikiosha_!

El estrépito bullicio de regocijo del público se hizo escuchar hasta los más recónditos rincones del campus universitario, destacando entre ellos los gritos de orgullo de la tía Cass al poder ver a su pequeño hombrecito graduándose de la universidad con honores.

-¡Sí! ¡Ese es mi sobrino!-vociferó a todo pulmón alzando el puño en victoria, junto a su otro sobrino menor que intentaba cubrir su rostro por temor a humillación pública.

Los numerosos birretes color azul salieron volando por los aires uno tras uno, simbolizando una nueva etapa para los estudiantes en sus futuras vidas. Después de un rato de diversas fotos de recuerdo, todos los alumnos se dispersaron con sus respectivos amigos y familias, conversando sobre sus nuevas metas y sueños por cumplir. Tadashi Hamada no era la excepción.

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi jovencito que se ha vuelto mayor!-exclamó su tía al mismo tiempo que lo estrujaba con un fuerte abrazo de oso panda.- ¡Muy bien hecho! Esta noche; alitas picantes en la cena, con pastel de chocolate de postre, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Pero yo no tuve pastel de chocolate cuando yo me gradué de la escuela! ¡Es injusto!-gimoteo Hiro en protesta.

-Cabe la posibilidad de que sea porque tú te fugaste a esa fiesta de fin de año sin permiso a media noche.-ironizó su hermano sacudiendo su pelo revoltoso, siendo apartado como de costumbre.

-Bueno, esta vez habrá postre para todos. Tú ingresarás a este instituto después del verano.- dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo esta vez al joven de catorce años.

-Es una lástima no haber podido estudiar contigo este año. ¿Ahora quién justificara que hayas explotado el laboratorio?- se preguntó el pelinegro recién graduado con un falso tono dramático.

-Jaja.-río de la misma manera falsa en respuesta.-Por eso no te preocupes, hermanote; encontrare excusas por mí mismo de ahora en adelante. Ya saben, mi carita bonita es irresistible para las mujeres mayores; bueno, en realidad es irresistible para todas las personas por igual.

Antes de que pudiera responder nada, su tía los reunió a los dos en un abrazo familiar, demostrándoles lo mucho que los amaba. Entretanto, pudo sentir la luz del flash de una cámara detrás de ellos, a lo que giraron sus cabezas en espera de descubrir quién era fotógrafo inminente, con un leve atisbo de sospecha.

-Me disculpo por no haber pedido permiso, ¡pero es que necesitaba una foto de esa escena tan conmovedora!-exclamó la rubia de ojos verdes con el mismo traje azul y un teléfono móvil de forma de zorrito a la mano.-Amo ver esa clase de lazos entre hermanos; siempre me he preguntado que se sentiría tener uno.

A pesar de que los chicos no se inmutaron mucho por el comentario, la propietaria del café capto un mensaje oculto entre líneas; descifro un significado diferente al de su frase. Sabía perfectamente que la joven no tenía a donde ni con quien ir después del evento; un detalle que noto con el transcurso del tiempo al ver que ningún familiar asistió a la celebración para felicitarlo o tan siquiera acompañarla en un día tan especial y memorable en su vida.

Comprendió que la única familia que tenía ahora eran sus amigos y nadie más que ellos mismos.

La mujer no pudo evitar más que sentirse identificada, ver un reflejo de sí misma en ella. Sus sobrinos eran también los pocos trozos de amor y alegría que le quedaban en ese mundo. No quería que se mantuviera en ese estado de soledad.

-Ven acá.-la llamo la tía Cass con un semblante comprensivo en invitación para unirse al abrazo familiar, lo cual accedió gustosa.-Tú también tendrás tu porción de pastel de chocolate, cielo.

Honey río, agradecida. Parecía que al fin, ese vacío se completaba.

Y era justo lo que necesitaba.

Esas sonrisas se fueron desvaneciendo al reparar en el hecho de que un hombre de aspecto importante se acercaba a ellos, probablemente con una finalidad en mente.

-Buenas tardes, familia Hamada. ¿Me permitirían hablar con el joven universitario?-preguntó con una voz muy formal y civilizada, dándole mayor apariencia de ser alguien con un alto estatus social.

Todos mantuvieron una distancia considerable retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos a excepción de Honey, debido a que "oficialmente" aún no era del apellido _Hamada_. Al hombre no le pareció molestarle su presencia, y siguió concentrado en conseguir su objetivo.

-Me presento con el nombre de Allistar Krei. El motivo de mi interés en conocerlo es para poder decirle que hizo un excelente trabajo, señor Hamada. Justo la clase de empleados que necesito en mi compañía de industrias Tec. ¿Estaría interesado en conseguir un empleo en mis oficinas y laboratorios?

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos, atónitos por la noticia. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros; con el pelinegro incapaz de contener su emoción y su pareja aplaudiendo entusiasmada a su lado.

-Yo... Yo no sé cómo reaccionar, ¡seria asombroso!-trato de mantener una compostura formal, en vano.- ¡Por supuesto que quiero trabajar con usted!

-Me complace escuchar su afirmativa.-volteo dirigiéndose a Honey.- ¿Ella es tu novia?

-Sí, señor.-afirmó con la frente en alto.

-Me llaman Honey Lemon. Encantado de conocerlo.

-Igualmente. ¿Cuantos meses tiene el pequeño en camino?

-Va a cumplir los ocho meses.

-Felicitaciones a los dos.- sin previo aviso, su expresión se volvió mordaz, y la sonrisa, irónica.-Es una lástima que debido a ese inconveniente; no podré ofrecerle un puesto de la misma manera a la señorita. No puedo permitir que haya tiempo perdido en la crianza de un niño.

Tadashi frunció el ceño por un segundo en desaprobación, al mismo tiempo que Honey agachaba la cabeza, algo decepcionada. No hubo tiempo para reclamos; el hombre de negocios puso fin a la conversación inmediatamente.

-De todas maneras; lo veré en Bélgica la próxima semana, señor Hamada. Recibirá un correo pronto con los datos e información a seguir para conseguir su vuelo en la mayor brevedad posible.

Al mismo tiempo que este se alejaba, la pareja volteo a verse, sus rostros petrificados. _¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo al país europeo?_

* * *

><p>Luego de varios segundos tratando de asimilar la noticia, seguían en el mismo estado, con las ideas y los pensamientos congelados.<p>

¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Qué _deberían hacer_?

En todo ese tiempo, Tadashi estaba absorto en un debate con su subconsciente.

Las opciones eran, lamentablemente, escasas; por un lado era; rechazar la oferta, buscar un trabajo en la ciudad, mantenerse limitados económicamente, verse obligado a lidiar con las deudas y los impuestos, su novia tendría que esforzarse en ganar dinero, no dormir, no descansar...

Su otra alternativa tampoco era tan prometedora; aceptar el empleo, irse lejos hacia otro continente, trabajar arduo día y noche en su sueño de poder ayudar a las personas, dejar a su esposa a cargo de la educación de su hijo, darles la posibilidad de una mejor vida, sin menos preocupaciones, y mayores oportunidades.

_¿Era la decisión correcta?_

¿Quedarse con su familia? No podría ofrecerles lo que merecen

¿Alejarse de sus vidas? No podría soportar la distancia.

Conocía la expresión _Si amas algo, déjalo ir_. ¿Por qué separarse de quienes amas, en vez de quedarse para acompañarlos? Una frase que le parecía de lo más ridícula. Hasta entonces.

_¿Valdría la pena realmente?_

Sin embargo, Honey Lemon pensaba diferente. Y era una de esas personas que tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión era tan efectivo como razonar con un ladrillo.

-Dashi.-lo llamo igual que aquella otra vez, cuando estaba dispuesta a dar en adopción un hijo suyo.- No puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta. Debes de aceptar el empleo.

_No puede estar hablando en serio,_ pensó.

_No puede despedirse de alguien a quien ama tanto._

Sin embargo, ella sí era capaz de sacrificarse, dándole mayor importancia la felicidad de su ser querido antes que la suya.

_No le gustaba ser egoísta. _

_No podía ser feliz si los demás no lo estaban, sin importar lo mucho que le dolieran las consecuencias._

-Honey, en realidad no creo...-intento convencerla, con la certeza que sería inútil.

No fue una pregunta, sino una orden.-se esforzó en que no temblara su voz, ni que su expresión demostrará lo vulnerable que estaba. No fue necesaria esa muestra de indiferencia, la conocía tan bien que de todas formas resultaba evidente para él lo difícil que era todo aquello. Suavizó el tono, esbozando una sonrisa que por dentro era falsa.-Tranquilo, estaremos bien.

No le creyó, pero ya no podía hacer nada para contradecirla. Suspiro. Se dirigieron cavilantes de nuevo hacia Krei, quien se encontraba con un grupo de empresarios y una copa de vino en mano. Este los reconoció y detuvo su conversación por un momento.

-Bueno, ¿Ya tomaste una decisión?

La rubia cerró los ojos, aun tratando de mantenerse impasible. "_Estas haciendo lo correcto, Honey"_ tuvo que recordarse constantemente para no arrepentirse.

_Él será feliz, y es lo único que importa._

-Lo estuve meditando por un tiempo, y sí, creo haber tomado la decisión adecuada.-volteo a ver a su novia, quien lo observaba con una mirada expectante, mostrando una sonrisa triste y asintiendo para que continúe. Este soltó un leve suspiro, agacho la cabeza por un segundo y la levanto de nuevo para dar su veredicto, seguro de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.-Agradezco mucho su oferta, señor Krei, pero temo que no la aceptaré.

De nuevo, los ojos verdes de la futura madre se agrandaron más de lo que estaban. Igual los de Allistar Krei; no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no por respuesta, pero se recompuso en el momento.

-Comprendo. De todas maneras mucha suerte con tu familia; se nota que te cuesta mucho despegarte de ella.-esto último lo murmuró entre dientes; seguía asombrado de que hubiera rechazado tal oportunidad, igual que Honey.

Estuvieron unos segundos en profundo silencio, hasta estallar en carcajadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Los dos rieron, felices, frente a frente, los brazos del chico rodeando su espalda; las manos de la chica agarrando su rostro en gesto cariñoso.

-Eres imposible.-dijo ella entre risas, aliviada de que no tendría que esperar a verlo en un largo lapso de tiempo.

-Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?-puntualizó acercando su rostro con el suyo, siendo interrumpidos por una voz femenina bastante familiar.

-Puaj. De haber sabido que se iban a poner así de acaramelados, mejor no hubiera venido a felicitarlos.-se quejó GoGo junto a sus otros amigos, con el mismo atuendo azul y los birretes en la cabeza.

La pareja se separó para saludarlos, agrupándose como de costumbre, regocijándose de sus logros y bromeando de lo mucho que habían envejecido. Intercambiaron de diplomas imitando la voz del otro en burla, con varias carcajadas de intermedio. La mayoría concordaba en que Fred hacía una excelente actuación.

El grupo entero decidió ir a visitar una heladería cerca de su ubicación, ignorando el hecho de que llamaban la atención gracias a sus vestuarios. Compitieron en una carrera a ver quien llegaba más rápido, con varios retrasándose por alguna distracción o tropiezo.

_En ese instante, todo era alegría y felicidad. _

Pero ese instante termino cuando la tierra que yacía sobre sus pies comenzó a temblar violentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: … **c: (?) No haré comentarios sobre esta última frase para no spoilear xD

¡Hola! ¡Llego el día de hoy triunfalmente para traerles un nuevo capítulo en último momento! :D Y hablo de "último momento" porque no avance nada en el transcurso de la semana hasta anoche a altas horas de la madrugada con mi dispositivo iluminando las ojeras marcadas debajo de mis ojos :3 (?) ¡Pero todo por ustedes y el TadaHoney! x3

Aviso de una vez que probablemente no actualice la próxima semana debido a que mi cumpleaños número-infinito será este viernes, y, ya saben, ¡PARTY HARD todo el fin de semana! xDDD Nah, no es cierto, probablemente no haga nada pero por si alguien llegara a sorprenderme…

…Levante la mano a quien se le antojo un rebanada de chocolate de la tía Cass para festejar ._./ (?)

Bueno, después de la mini-encuesta anterior sobre mi edad, salieron los siguientes resultados:

En promedio, ustedes creen que tengo **¡17.4 años!** [¡Adivinos! t_(o_o)] De nuevo, **era broma**, aún no diré cuál es mi edad (podría ser esa), pero al ver que a muchos le entro la curiosidad, existe la posibilidad de que lo anuncia cuando ACABE este fanfic e.e (así se verán obligados a estar al tanto de las actualizaciones *risa malvada* [?])

Y para quienes aman las encuestas, aquí les dejo otra: _¿Qué opinan de hacer una muy LEVE referencia al GoGozilla? (Fred & GoGo) _Me di cuenta de que había incluido cierta chispa de este ship al trabajar en el próximo capítulo, pensaba en borrarla porque no quería incluir diversas parejas ajenas al TadaHoney y permanecer neutral en lo posible, pero… Agh, no sé, también soy muy fanática del GoGozilla y el instinto fangirl me llama Dx (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _x-Chappy-x, ArimiP.M, chibimariana, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, resplandorrosa626, Valeria Grayson, Milagros Montero, la peque (quien comento a través de mi cuenta por hacker [?]), Mitsuki-chan17 y a Chikaalien, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

Respondo los comentarios de las personitas que no tienen una cuenta en esta página, porque también merecen ser reconocidos:

_Skybutterfly314: __Hola, primero; no te preocupes, intentaré mantener activa en lo posible nwn, segundo; ¡no hay problema! C:, tercero; ¡Lo sé! Estoy igual de emocionada para que nazca, me dan un adsahjkdagljalklhñaa x3 (?), y lo de las preguntas, lo siento, pero no puedo responderlas, son sorpresa y mucho menos si las contesto en un lugar público :c Pero nacerá pronto, así que no desesperes :3 Mi pequeña hermana es una de mis bases a inspirarme de problemas sociales que se presentan en la historia, y lo decía para que no te sintieras tan sola c: ¡Yei! ¡Por primera vez tengo razón! (?) P.D: Amm, creía que era muy obvio con eso que era pelinegra, conocía a Honey Lemon y le ofreció goma de mascar a Hiro xD Descuida, no es nadie mala, es simplemente GoGo de mal humor :v ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Guest: __Aww, muchas gracias, me esfuerzo en lo posible para continuarlo :3 ¡Gracias por leer!_

¡Dejen un _review _para demostrar su apoyo en que si no actualizo pronto y los dejo en suspenso, aplastaré mi rostro contra mi pastel de cumpleaños! :D (?) (Total, los invitados serán los afectados por quedarse sin comer xD)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	10. ¿Puedes escucharme?

_-"…En… ¿En dónde estoy?"_

Una silueta de forma humana, con la espalda reposando sobre el áspero cemento, comienza a recobrar paulatinamente la consciencia.

Se incorpora con cautela en el espacio reducido que tiene –el cual no puede ser mayor al de un armario cuadrangular -, hasta que ya no soporta la descarga de agonía física que recorre cada uno de sus músculos al efectuar el mínimo movimiento posible en ellos. Siente que ha caídos varios metros hacia el suelo; y probablemente lo haya hecho.

Parpadea un par de veces, mas no logra visualizar otro color que no sea el negro.

_¿Qué hacía ahí? _No tiene ni idea.

Le duele mucho la cabeza, y cuando trata de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido, las respuestas no son muy prometedoras._ Imágenes borrosas, sonidos estáticos…_

Pero eso no importa ahora, se puede preocupar de su posible amnesia y conmoción cerebral más tarde; si algo era seguro, es que debe escapar por cualquier medio posible. Analiza por unos segundos la situación, y decide que lo primero que había que hacer, era descubrir cuáles eran los obstáculos por atravesar.

Así que, en un acto de valor, extiende de golpe los brazos al frente, ignorando el destello electrizante de inmenso dolor que invade sus extremidades rotas. Muerde su labio inferior en un intento de ahogar un grito, para luego proseguir con su objetivo principal.

La figura comprende inmediatamente que su esfuerzo descomunal recién hecho sería en vano, al sentir como ambas manos cubiertas de rasguños chocan contra una superficie resistente, incapaz de removerla de ningún modo.

Esto solo puede significar una sola cosa.

El misterioso ser está totalmente inmovilizado; atrapado entre cuatro paredes.

_-"… ¿Q…qué?"_

Su ritmo cardíaco se va acelerando por cada instante que transcurre ahí, pasando sus manos por la fría pared, negando con la cabeza repetidamente.

_-"No… No… ¡No!"_

Esto no puede quedar así.

Debe de haber otra salida. **Debe mirar desde otro ángulo.**

¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Si ni siquiera puede ver la nada.

La obscuridad que amenaza en envolver su existencia en sus garras para pasar la eternidad en el olvido no ayuda en lo absoluto.

_-"Alguien… ¿Alguien me escucha?"_

Deja que la pregunta se disperse por el aire; las vibraciones del sonido rebotando contra las paredes en eco, destacando su latente soledad. Por dentro, sabía que las probabilidades eran nulas. Totalmente inexistentes.

Debe de haber otro modo. Debe de idear otro plan.

_-"Vamos… Piensa… Piensa…"_

Gracias a la terrible jaqueca que lo atormenta ahora, pensar es lo último que quiere hacer por el momento.

* * *

><p>o~o~o~o~o<p>

_Tras diversas investigaciones realizadas por varios especialistas calificados, se confirmó que, el día de hoy, a las 16:34 horas, dio lugar uno de los peores de la historia de San Fransokio desde el incidente de 1906, que como recordamos fue lo que dio origen a nuestra cultura…_

… _Hubo muchas bajas… principalmente en la zona metropolitana…_

… _Los bomberos van al rescate de los damnificados y desaparecidos…_

… _Se espera una respuesta por parte de las autoridades…_

… _Por el momento, la ciudad está sumida en una completa catástrofe. _

Las voces de los reporteros provenientes de las televisiones que se exhibían en los escaparates de las tiendas que no resultaron tan afectadas, tenían toda la razón.

**El corazón de San Fransokio, estaba totalmente devastado. **

El terremoto había durado siete segundos. Nueve, a lo mucho.

Las calles se habían vuelto un caos en ese ridículamente corto lapso de tiempo, con el ensordecedor bullicio de los gritos de la gente que buscaba con que sostenerse, aferrándose a sus propias vidas; colosales grietas formándose a lo largo del pavimento; estruendos de choques automovilísticos, uno, tras otro; edificios enteros desplomándose contra el suelo; y una multitud de personas histéricas, empujándose entre ellas, dejando atrás a las pobres almas inocentes que caían y que poco después eran aplastadas por los pies de los demás.

¿Acaso un simple desastre natural era capaz de romper lazos forjados entre hermanos?

_¿Convertirse en animales salvajes, interesados solo en su propia supervivencia?_

En la ciudad de San Fransokio temblaba con regularidad, eso era un hecho.

Pero muy pocos tenían una magnitud capaz de arrasar construcciones.

**O vidas que lamentar.**

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O<p>

_-"… ¡Necesito ayuda!"_

¿Cuántas veces ha estado pronunciando esa misma frase, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez?

Lo desconoce; ya ha perdido la cuenta. Desgraciadamente, no le quedaba mejor alternativa. No había conseguido idear una mejor opción.

Gritos y gritos. Repetitivos. Nauseabundos.

La próxima vez, no podrá pedir auxilio sin haber vomitado primero.

_Si es que existe una próxima vez…_

_-"¡Estoy aquí!"_

Por más que uno deseé, nadie puede gritar hasta el fin de los tiempos, y las consecuencias de tanto desgaste de las cuerdas vocales empiezan a hacerse notar.

Su voz se ha vuelto ronca, apagada. Inaudible.

_-"…Sigo aquí…"_

Los gritos de suplicas son mudos, víctima de una tos interminable que desgarra su garganta.

Hay demasiadas partículas de polvo en la atmósfera que está respirando. Demasiadas.

_-"…Por favor…"_

Gruesas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, las cuales forman un nudo que le impide seguir rogando por misericordia.

_-"…Ayúdenme."_

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O<p>

Cuando el sismo finalmente se detuvo; un grupo de amigos, apoyándose entre ellos, milagrosamente lograron salir ilesos del abrupto incidente.

Aún no se recuperaban por completo del susto, y les costaba mantenerse de pie después de haber soportado tantas sacudidas.

-Todos… ¿Todos están bien?-pregunto uno de ellos volteando a todas direcciones. Hizo un breve conteo a su alrededor. _1, 2, 3…_

-Yo sí, pero… ¿No creen que alguien falta por aquí?

La expresión de los chicos cambio a una de angustia al verificar, que, efectivamente, el grupo estaba incompleto.

-¡A la heladería, rápido!- urgió GoGo antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia el puesto de helados al que habían acordado ir; los demás siguiéndole el paso.

Conforme iban avanzando entre las ruinas y los restos de la urbe, contemplaban horrorizados el espectáculo protagonizado por edificios consumidos por las llamas, cuerpos inertes tumbados sobre el frío cemento y sirenas de ambulancia resonando en unísono, inundando el ambiente.

Esto no podía ser una buena señal.

Sus peores miedos se confirmaron cuando llegaron, sin aliento, al final del camino.

**Lo que antes era la entrada del local.**

* * *

><p><em>-Nuestra teoría es que el piso de madera no logro resistir el peso que lo encimo a la hora del suceso, dejando atrapados bajo los escombros a los clientes en su interior. No podemos confirmar nada por el momento, mas haremos todo lo posible en seguir indicios de rastros de los desaparecidos. Cualquier novedad, serán informados inmediatamente. Que tengan un buen día.<em>

El escuadrón de bomberos no menciono ningún otro comentario al respecto en el resto de lo que quedaba de la tarde, únicamente negar el acceso rodeando el área con una cinta amarilla cubierto de símbolos indicando peligro.

Como si eso contuviera la furia de una chica vestida de traje azul, quien intentaba abrirse paso entre la barrera humana. No fue la cinta quien la detuvo, sino varios hombres uniformados, en realidad.

Tuvo que conformarse con la intriga de la duda, preguntándose si su ser querido seguiría con el corazón latiendo.

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O<p>

_-"Debo… de… ¡salir!"_

Rendirse seguía sin ser una opción. Lejana tal vez, pero no viable.

La cordura había quedado atrás desde hace un largo rato. Respirar ya no sirve de nada. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, su conciencia harta de aquella maldita pared indestructible.

-_"… ¡Agh!"_

En un irracional ataque de pánico, da inicio a una serie de golpes de puño contra la superficie resistente, pareciendo que regresaba a sus intentos de demoler la prisión sombría que la somete en sus redes, incapaz de detener el llanto, incapaz de ponerle fin a la pesadilla.

Al cabo de varios intentos frustrados desahogando su desespero con el muro, debe de admitir que lo que hace, es inútil.

Ha quedado sin energías, ni fuerzas.

_Es todo. _

No queda escapatoria.

En algún momento morirá de hambre, o heridas mal atendidas.

Lo que sea que pase primero.

No queda nada por hacer.

**Más que recordar. **

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, el mundo se vuelve lejano; y los recuerdos almacenados en tu mente pasan frente a tus ojos, sin poder detenerlos. Hasta entonces no había sucedido nada por el estilo, sin embargo, ya había aceptado su triste destino, y no perdía nada por recordar.

Despeja su mente, y deja que las memorias divaguen libremente en su interior.

_Recordar lo que fue de su corta vida. Agridulce, tal como debe ser._

_Recordar todos esos sueños cumplidos. Junto con los que quedaban por cumplir._

_Recordar a su familia. Rota, pero cariñosa. _

_Recordar lo mucho que amo._

Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro.

_Lo mucho que pudo haber amado._

Idealiza lo que pudo haber sido de su futuro, antes que la muerte se lo arrebatara.

Pudo haber conseguido un empleo, como la gente normal.

Pudo haber viajado a otros países, respirar nuevos aires.

Pudo haber hecho un asombroso hallazgo, digno de un reconocimiento internacional.

Sí, tal vez pudo haber cambiado al mundo.

_¿Habría sido feliz? _No apostaría en ello. Siente que algo, muy, muy importante, faltaba en ese cuadro…

Y se da cuenta que la inocente criatura que estaba a punto de conocer el mundo, era su futuro.

Su hijo.

Niño. Niña. Incluso gemelos. Uno nunca sabe.

Le hubiera gustado mucho llegar a conocerlo. Llevarse la sorpresa de que tiene la mala costumbre de romper el vidrio de una ventana cuando juega por primera vez béisbol, o de explotar la cocina al mezclar distintos productos de limpieza con nombres raros.

Quizá fuera excelente en repostería. Quizá preferiría buscar el centro de la Tierra escarbando un hoyo en su propio jardín.

No piensa mucho en su aspecto físico. Le era indiferente si era de ojos verdes o cafés, de alta estatura o que necesite un banquito para alcanzar ciertas repisas.

_Eso era lo de menos._

_**Desde el primer instante que existió, ya lo amaba.**_

Desgraciadamente, no tendría la oportunidad de demostrárselo en vida.

Abrazarlo. Colmarlo de besos. Acariciar su cabello, probablemente abundante y revoltoso. Darle el amor y el cariño que le hizo falta en su propia niñez.

Enmendar los errores del pasado, con la sensación de bienestar al saber que habría un mejor mañana.

El resto de su cinta de memorias atraviesa su mente, enfocándose en otros recuerdos felices. Permite que su imaginación vuele, aunque sea una última vez.

_Quedaba poco tiempo, y mucho, mucho por recordar._

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O<p>

Con el sol ocultándose detrás del horizonte, el africano logra divisar una silueta lejana muy familiar, tosiendo descontroladamente y sacudiéndose la tierra de su atuendo; desgarrado, sucio, y de un tono azul rey negrecido.

-¡Miren!- alerta al grupo, señalando en su dirección.

-Oh Dios mío.-farfulla la chica con las manos cubriendo su boca, antes de salir corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia él, gritando su nombre.- _¡Tadashi!_

Los demás de igual manera se aproximan, con el propósito de comprobar si no tenía alguna herida o lesión visible.

-¿¡Te encuentras bien, no te ocurrió nada malo!?- ella lo agarra con fuerza de los hombros dándole un par de sacudidas; estaba exigiendo respuestas.

Él levanta la mirada en desconcierto.

-¿Honey no estaba con ustedes?

_Ahora son ellos los que estaban confundidos. _

-Creímos… que estaba contigo.- Fred traga saliva, en espera de lo peor.

Una chispa de alarma brilla en los ojos del pelinegro, e ignorando su pésima condición, emprende a la búsqueda junto a sus tres amigos, a punto de traspasar la delicada línea que diferenciaba el pánico normal y la pérdida total de la cordura.

No tardaron mucho las autoridades en retomar sus puestos e impedir el paso; insistían sobre el gran riesgo al que estaban expuestos.

-Me vale una berenjena el peligro; yo desayuno mucho más adrenalina en las mañanas de la que ustedes experimentaran en toda su vida, así que háganse a un lado de una maldita vez.-la ciclista reclama por sus derechos, pero, naturalmente, son ignoradas sus peticiones.

Enfurecida y dispuesta en entrar en combate, avanza un par de pasos y aprieta los puños; ellos no imaginaban con quien se habían metido.

Sin embargo, no logra continuar su rumbo; gracias a una mano detrás a sus espaldas que agarra con determinación su brazo. Volteo a ver quién había osado en desafiar una de sus decisiones, frunciendo el ceño al descubrirlo.

-¡Agh! ¡Suéltame lagartija! ¡No estoy de humor para tus juegos!- bufa tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras, pero este solo se aferra mucho más a su amiga.

-No puedo.- confiesa con la voz a punto de quebrársele, y ella nota que esta vez habla en serio, cuando un sombra de temor se refleja en su preocupado rostro. Se queda congelada; no sabe qué responder, o siquiera cómo reaccionar.

-Fred tiene razón, GoGo.- Wasabi irrumpe en sus pensamientos y corta de abrupto el momento.- Sería una tontería permitir que tú también vayas y quedes atrapada; no es seguro.

La pelinegra se digna en soltar un gruñido y apartar su brazo de un tirón con rudeza.

-¿Entonces por qué sí dejaron ir al otro nerd para que se enfrentara con aquellos hombres y a mí no? Es injusto.

Los dos muchachos voltearon hacia la barrera humana, donde efectivamente el mismísimo Tadashi Hamada trataba en desespero en ir en búsqueda de su novia, gritándoles a los uniformados. Nunca lo habían visto en tal estado de alteración.

Solía ser alguien calmado que prefería llegar a acuerdos y soluciones mediante el diálogo.

Por ese momento, olvidó todas las enseñanzas que le inculcaron de pequeño y se convirtió en una persona capaz de enloquecer por completo, sin arrepentirse.

Haría todo aquello, para poder tener a la chica de sus sueños de nuevo en brazos.

**Sana y salva.**

* * *

><p>~O~O~O~O~O~<p>

Un destello blanco inunda sus ojos, extendiéndose por todos los rincones de su mente, junto a una extraña sensación de calma. Murmullos de voces desconocidas retumban en sus oídos, siendo muy lejanas para descifrar su significado…. Espera, hay una que logra comprender;

"_¡La encontramos!"_

La luz cegadora reduce drásticamente su intensidad, dejando ver diminutas esporas resplandecientes a su alrededor, flotando pacíficamente por el espacio.

Su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas; le cuesta procesar mucho lo que está sucediendo.

"_¡La encontramos!"_

A la sombra que se encuentra en frente suyo se le unen varias más, iluminando el brillo de su existencia que va desfalleciendo a una velocidad aterradora con sus enormes linternas redondas. _¿Finalmente alguien había acudido a su llamado? ¿Finalmente todo su sufrimiento valdría la pena?_

"_¿Qué están esperando? ¡Hay que sacarla de aquí! ¡Rápido!"_

No sabe si lo logrará. **Tal vez sea demasiado tarde.**

La vista se le torna borrosa... Se encuentra demasiado débil… con el cuerpo adolorido… Y siente como un hilo de sangre recorre una de sus piernas.

"_¡Apresúrense! ¡Y más vale que tengan cuidado! ¡Está embarazada y con signos visibles de aborto!"_

Mantiene los ojos entreabiertos tratando de mantener consciente el mayor tiempo posible, mientras contempla con la mirada fija como las siluetas borrosas se esmeraban en perforar los costados de muro, destacando los sonidos sordos que hacía el martillo cuando golpeaba el fino concreto.

Qué lástima. _Tanto trabajo desperdiciado en alguien en estado terminal…_

Sus lagrimales se humedecen, haciendo un estropicio el maquillaje al brotar una lágrima solitaria.

_No quería morir. No quería perder a su hijo._

Cómo sabe que sólo existe una oportunidad para pronunciar sus últimas palabras, deja escapar un susurro, sellando sus labios con una promesa:

_-"Siempre estaré contigo."_

Los brazos fornidos de los hombres uniformados agarran con delicadeza su cuerpo inerte, depositándola en una camilla que iba directo a una ambulancia.

En el último segundo que le queda antes de sucumbir en el misterioso lugar de los sueños, alcanza a escuchar como unos gritos familiares la llaman por su nombre.

**Rogándole que se quedara a su lado.**

* * *

><p>O~O~O~O~O~O<p>

…

"_¿Sabes? ...A mí nunca me gustaron las despedidas… "_

…

O~O~O~O~O~O

* * *

><p>Conocía ese cerezo desde hace un buen tiempo atrás. Solía trepar sus gruesas ramas de pequeña, con el afán de recolectar los frutos más jugosos y exquisitos; esos que al reventarlos dentro de tu boca estalla un sabor ácido-dulce en tu paladar. Ya de mayor, prefería no arriesgarse en romperse el cuello y optar por actividades más tranquilas, siendo su rincón favorito para relajarse, leer un buen libro, reflexionar, o, ¿por qué no?; echarse una buena siesta también. Tenía una ubicación peculiar que lo hacía único entre los demás; el cobijo de sus hojas hacía un excelente contraste entre sombras e iluminación, con los más finos rayos del sol asomándose en los pequeños orificios, sin mencionar la suave brisa que refresca su rostro y juguetea un poco con sus cabellos, tal como lo hace ahora.<p>

La chica está de pie, justo debajo del susodicho árbol colorido. Se le ve pensativa, al mismo tiempo que observa los pétalos de ese característico tono rosado descender sobre el verde césped, inmersa en sí misma.

No obstante, lo único que trata de hacer es asimilar toda la información recibida.

-Entonces… ¿es todo lo que tienes por decir?

Él hace un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Esta suelta un suspiro, y voltea a verlo por primera vez en un buen rato. _¿Cómo podría ella arreglar una situación que ya está rota?_

-Mira; puede que no sea buena consejera o la mejor ayuda respecto a asuntos complicados de esa magnitud, y que tal vez no tenga mucho tacto al decir las cosas, pero…

Antes de continuar, cierra los ojos por unos segundos; la chica no tiene ni idea de a dónde quiere llegar con eso. _¿Cómo podría ella cerrar una herida que no tiene cura? _

Muerde su labio inferior; lo que está a punto de decir es un golpe bajo para su orgullo.

-…. Bueno…. Ya sabes que soy tu amiga… y los amigos están para apoyarse, ¿no?

Él vuelve a asentir, cabizbajo. _¿Cómo se supone que ella podría llenar el vacío que dejo alguien irremplazable? _

-Escucha con atención, que no creo ser capaz de repetirlo; esta clase de pérdidas duelen, y nunca se pueden superar. Acéptalo de una buena vez, resurge entre la depresión y aprende a vivir con ello. ¿Será fácil? No. ¿Tengo la menor idea de cómo lograrlo? Mucho menos. Siempre quedará presente el vacío, pero si consigues superar este obstáculo, te volverás alguien invencible.

Su acompañante deja escapar una risa amarga por lo bajo. _Ser invencible es una utopía de superhéroes. _

A la joven se le están agotando las ideas.

-Vamos, todos estamos juntos en esto. Su ausencia nos afecta a todos por igual. Los accidentes pasan, y en ocasiones no podemos impedirlos. Estamos hablando de un terremoto, por el amor de Dios. No fue culpa tuya ni de nadie. Así que deja a un lado esa mala actitud y sigue adelante. Sé fuerte…

-_"… ¿No más dramas?"_

La frase era predecible, y el tono frío que utilizó enfatizaba más bien su ironía natural. Sacude la cabeza imperceptiblemente, solo que a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, lo hace en negación. Las dos almas solitarias permanecen calladas por un largo rato, totalmente inmóviles.

"Esto es ridículo." Dice la pelinegra para sus adentros, mucho más que frustrada. "Nada de lo que digo funciona. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo." Gira su cuerpo a dirección contraria, dispuesta a marcharse y no regresar.

-Alto.- ella no es de la clase de personas que suele seguir órdenes, más una fuerza invisible la obliga a mantener sus pies pegados al suelo.- GoGo; tienes razón.

GoGo sigue dándole la espalda. No avanza, ni retrocede un paso. Arquea las cejas; es la primera muestra que hace de interés al discurso que ella había recitado desde que se habían reunido en aquel lugar.

Espera a que prosiga, y no lo hace. Al menos, no por unos minutos. La coreana permanece en aquella posición; reconsiderando la opción de partir a cualquier sitio que no sea ese. Era su rincón favorito, y no quería inundarlo de recuerdos tristes que preferiría olvidar.

El chico pone fin al silencio.

-Tienes razón.- su voz parece casi recobrar su ánimo habitual. Casi.- Debo de dejar de complicar sucesos trágicos que de por sí ya están bastante enredados, y batallar con mis problemas en vez de huir de ellos. Creo que lo comprendí bien, tomando en cuenta que no soy un genio matemático.

Dirige su mirada hacia él, y lo sorprende mostrando una sonrisa que no refleja sarcasmo, ni burla. Estaba sonriendo de verdad. Satisfecha de ver que sus intentos de reconfortarlo habían dado frutos. Camina a su lado, y posa una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Ella nos hará mucha falta a todos, Fred. Yo también perdí a un familiar muy cercano en el incidente.

De nuevo, la amante de la velocidad lo sorprende con la abrupta noticia que había perdido a alguien de su familia, y con el simple hallazgo, de que, por primera vez en la existencia de la humanidad, lo llama por su nombre, y no por un apodo diferente.

-Bueno, a pesar de ello, te lo tomaste mucho mejor que yo.- puntualiza.- Se trataba de mi madre, después de todo.

GoGo asiente, comprensiva. Poco después de retirar su mano, vuelve a actuar con normalidad. Como si un hubiera sucedido la gran cosa. Y Fred está consciente de ello. Si hiciera la mínima mención de su reciente actitud compasiva hacia él, recibiría como resultado algún ojo morado, igual que el mechón de pelo de la pelinegra.

-Antes de que vuelvas a odiarme como de costumbre, aprovecho para decirte que agradezco tu empeño en ayudarme, en vez de dejarme encerrado en un mundo de tristeza y depresión del cual probablemente no hubiera salido, sin apoyo. –luego de unos segundos, la situación se vuelve incómoda. No sabe cómo concluir la conversación.- Pues… eso.

-Eso.- repite, a manera de decir "De nada." No contradice eso de que volvería a odiarlo; porque probablemente lo haga, y de todas formas nunca lo hizo.

La calma inquebrantable regresa, con los sonidos del viento retumbando en sus oídos, y lanzando pétalos de cerezo en su dirección. En determinado momento entran en la cuenta de que unas risas interfieren con la música de la naturaleza, buscando el origen de aquella interferencia.

-Se nota, que, al fin y al cabo, las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado, ¿no crees?- él ya diviso quien reía cerca del área, o más bien, _quienes._

-Fenómeno.-musita su compañera, girando los ojos en gesto de hastío, la sombra de una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios.

Porque era verdad. Todo había salido mejor de lo esperado.

Desde lejos, se alcanzaba a apreciar a una pareja dando un tranquilo paseo por el parque, con un lindo bebé en camino.

* * *

><p>-No comprendo la necesidad de llamar a las moras azules, pues así, 'moras azules' ¿Qué color le ven ajeno al que tiene? ¿Verdes? ¿Rojas?<p>

La rubia soltó una risita. En cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, él intentaba hacerla reír.

-No sé, tal vez deba existir un tono más positivo, ¡como el rosa! O al menos inventarle un nombre más original, al ver que se tomaron la molestia de nombrar a otros cientos de diferentes vegetales.-corroboro expandiendo sus modos de expresarse con ademanes o ladeos de cabeza.

El ritmo de la conversación fue decayendo hasta quedar sumidos en un ligero silencio.

-¿Honey?-la llamo por su nombre, bajando la mirada.

-¿…_Hm_?-ella seguía concentrada en pensar en un nombre para aquel fruto.

-Yo...-divago alzando los hombros indescriptiblemente. Nunca llegará a ser un poeta, pero sabía hablar con la verdad.-Quería decirte, que yo... yo... ah... Me... Me alegra mucho que estés, ejem, que estén aquí. No sé qué sería de mí sin un mundo lejos de ti.

Su corazón se enterneció al oír aquellas palabras. Lo tomo levemente del hombro, haciendo que girara a verla. Podía ser muy tímido en ocasiones.

-Yo también me alegro, Dashi.-esbozo lo que podría ser la más sincera sonrisa nunca antes vista.-Mucho.

Tadashi agradeció en silencio que su acompañante por una vez en su vida no usara sus característicos tacones de plataforma, para poderla ver frente a frente, a sus enormes y redondos ojos verdes, ambos sonrientes.

-Por curiosidad, antes de que sucediera el incidente, no entraste a la heladería y en vez de eso caminaste a otra dirección, diciendo que en un momento volvías por algo, ¿qué estabas buscando en realidad?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al no dar crédito de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apenas termino de formular su pregunta, el joven pelinegro inclino su rodilla al suelo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño estuche negro, dispuesto en abrirlo para dejar al descubierto su contenido.

Un anillo de compromiso.

_-Esta pregunta te la he querido hacer desde hace un largo, largo tiempo…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bonus especial! <strong>(Escrito por Milagros Montero) ~_Situado en el capítulo_ _8: "Sobre tenedores y mesas de café"_

Baymax POV

_Ciudad de San Fransokyo, Café Lucky Cat, 09:00 am._

Me encontraba en la cocina del local, ayudando a preparar el desayuno para la familia de mi creador Tadashi, él incluido. Como un robot de asistencia médica poseo en mi chip de cuidados información exhaustiva sobre la pirámide nutricional y la cantidad y tipos de nutrientes de cada alimento conocido, junto con información médica de todo el grupo, incluido Tadashi, de manera que procuraba que la comida más importante del día fuera acorde a las necesidades alimenticias de cada uno. Pero debido a que estaba programado, no solo con protocolos médicos, sino con las Tres Leyes de la Robótica (1), intentaba en lo posible mantenerme alejado de cualquier elemento que resultara ser un potencial peligro para mi blando exterior compuesto de vinilo.

Con el desayuno terminado, ubicado sobre la mesa y todos listos para comer, me dispuse a acompañarlos. Sin embargo la señorita Lemon, novia de Tadashi mi creador, se dispuso a hacer una selección no muy saludable de alimentos, considerando su actual estado de embarazo. Con mi tiempo pasado con Hiro, he aprendido que las personas suelen sentirse incómodas al recibir constantemente indicaciones sobre cuidados y salud, pero siendo incapaz de ignorar mi programación primaria, procedí a aconsejar a la señorita Lemon:

-Consumir altos niveles de grasa no es saludable en la etapa del embarazo; se recomienda tener una dieta balanceada con los nutrimentos necesarios para un desarrollo pleno y satisfactorio.- dije al tiempo que mostraba un gráfico para hacer más detallada mi explicación.

- Allá vamos- oí comentar a mi creador con lo que detecté como resignación en su voz. Estoicamente continué con mi exposición.

-Una de las vitaminas fundamentales es el ácido fólico; sin él, existirían futuras complicaciones en la salud de ambos, además de abstenerse de consumir bebidas alcohólicas. Al preparar alimentos, es necesario recordar desinfectar y lavarlos minuciosamente, evitando las posibles enfermedades que contraen. De igual manera, nunca olvides lavarte los dientes tres veces al...-

La señorita Lemon reaccionó imprevistamente a mi discurso demostrando altos niveles de estrés al clavar un tenedor en la superficie de la mesa. A continuación me enfrentó con la mirada y me habló visiblemente irritada.

- Es. Suficiente.-

Me quedé observándola por unos segundos. Un escaneo rápido mostró un leve aumento del ritmo cardíaco, producto del consecuente aumento de epinefrina en su torrente sanguíneo, al igual que un aumento de la temperatura facial, produciéndole un leve rubor.

Sentí la necesidad de decírselo, pero un comando instalado muy profundamente dentro de mi chip me obligó a callar.

Parpadeé un par de veces, al tiempo que ejecutaba un rápido auto-reinicio de mi sistema. La embarazada había querido desactivarme, pero no había empleado el comando predeterminado "Estoy-satisfecho-con-mi-cuidado", de modo que en cuanto reinicié mis funciones agregué el código "A-113 *Es_Suficiente*" a mi base de datos como comando de desactivación de emergencia (aunque esperaba muy dentro de mis circuitos no tener que ponerlo en práctica nunca más).

Estando con Hiro aprendí también a desarrollar una personalidad. Esta personalidad adquirida de interactuar con Hiro y el resto de mis amigos, combinada con la tercera Ley de la Robótica, me enseñaron algo nuevo para mí: la sensación del miedo. En condiciones normales, la señorita Honey no habría reaccionado como lo hizo, pero la actividad hormonal propia del embarazo, junto con el estrés natural que ese estado conlleva, sumado al consiguiente aumento de epinefrina al estar bajo presión, la hicieron reaccionar con enfado a mis observaciones sobre nutrición, y por lo que me ha contado Hiro, la gente enfadada suele ser peligrosa. De manera que me alejé de allí lo más rápido que pude (a mi velocidad de siempre), antes de que mi cuerpo de vinilo sufriera algún daño.

Cuando estuve a una distancia segura, oí las risas de mis amigos y de la señorita Lemon. Sin poder evitarlo, me dispuse a escanearla rápidamente: sus niveles de dopamina se incrementaron, al tiempo que la epinefrina iba descendiendo. Ella iba regresando a un estado de tranquilidad y alegría, lo que también se demostraba exteriormente en su risa. La parte fisiológica podía entenderla, no así la parte emocional.

Hice una nota en mis circuitos de que hablaría con Hiro y le pediría que me explicara más sobre emociones humanas, o respaldaría esa búsqueda descargando información de Internet.

Y que me proporcionara algún tipo de protección a mi anatomía blanda, por si volvía a presenciar algún enojo súbito de la señorita Lemon.

* * *

><p>(1): "Primera Ley: Un robot no puede dañar a un ser humano, y tampoco permitir que un ser humano sufra ningún daño. Segunda Ley: Un robot tiene que obedecer todas las órdenes dadas, siempre y cuando éstas no interfieran con la 1ra Ley. Tercera Ley: Un robot debe protegerse a sí mismo, mientras no entre en conflicto con las dos primeras leyes". Específicamente en ese caso, Baymax se mantenía apartado de objetos como hornallas encendidas y utensilios filosos o puntiagudos, haciendo caso de la Tercera Ley.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **¡Hola! c:

…Seguramente se preguntarán….

…**¡¿POR QUÉ CONEJOS TE TARDASTE UN MES ENTERO, TAMARA?! DD: ¡Prometiste no volver a hacerlo, lo prometiste, ehhhh! ¡Nos dejaste en suspenso, no pude dormir ni por un segundo! :c ¿¡Por qué eres tan **_**crueeeeel**_**!? TTnTT**

…Bueno, tal vez exageré un poco :v ¡Pero esta vez tengo excusa! (¡al fin! :D) ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta lo laaaaaaaaargo e intenso que fue este capítulo? ¿No?

Sin incluir el bonus, el texto constataba de cuatro mil palabras. **CUATRO MIL. **

El doble de lo que suelo actualizar.

¿No es suficiente excusa? Pues también actualice el primer capítulo, el que estaba todo chafa y que lastimaba la vista (?), por si no lo notaron xP

Yyyyyy~…. también cambie mi avatar, ahora tiene una caricatura de mí hecho por mí misma c: Lindo, ¿eh? nwn (?) También sé dibujar, escribir no es toda mi vida u.u

Bueeeno, volviendo al contenido de este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Este texto es el que más trabajo me ha costado en toda la historia de los fanfics que he escrito, y llevo cuatro años haciéndolo :P Y para rematar, lo he estado planeando desde que inicie esta historia, como a finales de noviembre, sólo que con diferentes detalles. **Esto será largo, se recomienda saltarse hasta as siguientes letras en negritas.**

En el original –el de hace cuatro meses-, SÍ ocurría en el día de la graduación, sólo que en la propia escuela, dónde en vez de un terremoto se incendiaba el edificio, tal como en la película. Y~ Tadashi iba ser la víctima. Sólo que iba a regresar a los pocos minutos, siendo un pequeño susto del que se podrían recuperar en un par de días. ¿Ven porqué hice una renovación al todo el contexto? Era una copia pirata de lo que sucedió en la escena de su muerte, pero en vez de morir se iba a salvar xP

Hasta qué, gracias _x-Chappy-x, _decidí añadirle mucho mayor drama y tensión poniendo a Honey en peligro, jugué un poco con las perspectivas, y alargué el tiempo de espera antes de que fuera rescatada.

Sin embargo, eso no acababa hasta ahí. Originalmente iba a tener compañía, e iba a estar en su propio punto de vista. De NUEVO lo modifiqué, hice otras dos versiones hasta quedar a la que podemos apreciar en la actualidad. LUEGO, con la notoria gran aceptación al ship GoGozilla, quise expandirlo más, ya que, como había mencionado antes, iba a ser _leve_; solo iba a constar de que la agarrará del brazo y no la dejará ir, tampoco algo tan fuerte :P

Iba a quedar hasta la parte dónde dice _"Sana y salva", _pero eso significaría dejarlos en suspenso y el capítulo terminaría más inconcluso de lo normal, con posibles comentarios llenos de ruegos de no dejarlo hasta ahí.

Finalmente, al ver que _fan-de-caídos-del-mapa_ estaba tan convencida en que alguien iba a morir, pues no la quise decepcionar y asesine de alguna manera a la madre de Fred y a un pariente de GoGo, tal vez su tío, da igual :v

**Apuesto a que sus hermosos ojos deben de estar cansados de tanto leer, así que me apresuraré. (?)**

A quienes les resulto confusa la narración, a continuación, les haré un breve resumen:

_Antes de que sucediera el incidente, Honey y Tadashi ya habían llegado al local primero, debido a que los demás se atrasaron por un momento por alguna distracción. Tadashi le dijo a su pareja que iba a ir por algo importante (el anillo), dejándola sola por un segundo en el local. Desgraciadamente paso el terremoto, cayéndole encima a la planta baja donde estaban todos los comensales el techo y los otros pisos posteriores, destrozando el suelo de madera y quedando atrapados en el sótano. Honey fue la que tuvo mayor suerte, ya que un trozo de pared quedo en una posición que la cubrió de los otros restos de escombros, evitándole mayores daños. Sin embargo, no podía retirarlo, quedando atrapada e inmóvil debido a sus heridas. Entretanto, a Tadashi también le había afectado un poco el sismo, pero en menor magnitud; a él no le cayó encima un edificio entero, sólo un par de raspones y golpes por objetos. Tardó un rato en buscar al grupo, creyendo que Honey estaría con ellos, mientras que sus amigos pensaban lo contrario. Después de un par de horas, los bomberos lograron hallarla al fin, en pésimo estado de salud. La llevaron a urgencias, se mantuvo en recuperación por un par de días, y le dieron de alta, dando la buena noticia que ella y su bebé ya se encontraban en buena salud. Fred estaba triste por la muerte de su madre, evitando cualquier contacto con sus amigos. Se encuentra un día a GoGo por el parque, platica un rato con ella, y ella trata de motivarlo en continuar. Luego ven a Tadashi y Honey paseando cerca de ahí, donde él se le propone a Honey al final. Ella acepta y son felices por siempre (?) A menos qué… e.e_

Por cierto, los símbolos _O~O~O~O _indicaban cambio de escenario, o sea, de una escena que se sitúa en una montaña, va a una que está en un campo. Y lo utilizaba para diferenciar lo que ocurría dentro de los escombros, y fuera de ellos.

Ya, ya, suficientes comentarios. En conclusión; me duele la cabeza y las manos después de tanto teclear frente a la computadora D: Y no esperen que el próximo capítulo sea de la misma calidad que este, denme un descanso aunque sea por un momento, por favor (?)

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a quienes comentaron, tales como _chibimariana, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa y a Valeria Grayson, _no saben lo mucho que significa para mí nwn

Y un **ENORME** agradecimiento especial a _Milagros Montero, _antes que nada por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, y, por hacer posible que hoy haya un bonus especial; me motivaste a continuar escribiendo cuando más lo necesitaba ;u; ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! x3333 *te abraza* Y te quedo hermosa la narración, si me permites recordártelo uwu (?)

Respondo los comentarios de las personitas que no tienen cuenta en esta página, porque también merecen ser reconocidos:

_Skybutterfly314: __¡Hola! Tranquila, hablaba de la vez en la que GoGo comento que se enteró del estado de embarazo de Honey amenazando al hermanito de Tadashi, creo que lo dice aproximadamente en el capítulo 5 :3 Tadashi es un amor, incapaz de dejar ir a su querida Honey x3 ¿Pastel de chocolate en clase de cocina? owo Son de esos momentos en los que me gustaría saber sobre repostería D: (?) Yo también tuve mi rebanada, pero más bien fue porque era mi cumpleaños uwu ¡Yei! ¡Otra que acepta el GoGoZilla! :D Por eso me caes bien (?) Y sobre la edad, sí, supongo que lo haré, no pierdo nada con decirlo xP ¡Muchas gracias por leer! x3_

_fun.15: __Perdóname la vida, te he fallado TTnTT Jajajaja, por alguna razón me da risa tu comentario de que no se cayera Honey, jajajaja xD Ok, ok, esto es serio, perdón de nuevo :v Mi nivel de drama estuvo muy alto en este capítulo, por eso se puso interesante ;D ¡Wiii! Es hermoso ver que haya tanta aceptación por parte de mis lectores sobre mi segundo ship favorito ;u; ¡Te mando un enorme abrazo! ¡Gracias por leer!_

Me siento cansada, y la verdad un _review_ que demuestre su apoyo en continuar me subiría un poco el ánimo c: Esta vez no los obligo, pero quiero ser sincera; mi mayor sueño es llegar a los 100 comentarios. Estando tan cerca de la meta, ¿por qué decir que es algo imposible? ;)

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi._

**Edit: **Insignificantes correcciones ortográficas, incluyendo el vergonzoso error de escribir "embarazada" con una 'o' en vez de la 'a' al final. Seguramente se imaginan la carcajada que pegue al releerlo. Gracias por comprender.


	11. Venta nocturna de tacos

-Tadashi…

Una vocecilla femenina, bastante conocida, se infiltra en su subconsciente, hablándole en sueños.

Pero él simplemente no quería responder. Seguía estando el lugar envuelto en las penumbras, a excepción de una tenue luz que emitía la lámpara del pasillo, y aparentemente faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, sonara la alarma y tuviera que ir a su reciente empleo.

Quedaba aun tiempo, y pensaba aprovecharlo en su descanso.

-Tadashi… Despierta…

La joven no dejaba de insistir, sacudiéndole el hombro repetidamente. Él soltó un gruñido, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba más entre las sabanas y hundiéndose en la suavidad de su fresca almohada. Como detestaba los lunes. Y los martes. Y los días que le seguían hasta el viernes.

Más sabe que en algún momento para otro debía de ceder, si no quería terminar siendo empujado hacia el suelo o con un cubetazo de agua helada en su rostro. Había aprendido perfectamente esos detalles por experiencia propia.

Se levanta con mucho esfuerzo, estira los brazos y suelta un gran bostezo, mientras las luces de la habitación se encienden ahuyentando la oscuridad. Le cuesta enfocar la vista por el repentino brillo resplandeciente, y cuando lo hace, ve justo a la persona con quien compartía techo.

Su prometida espera a que él se despabile un poco, consciente de que no podría asimilar nada su cerebro los primeros segundos después de haberse despertado.

¿Qué podría querer ahora? ¿Problemas de insomnio? ¿Hay un ruido extraño en el pasillo?

Nada de eso.

-Se me acaba de romper la fuente.

Suelta la noticia de improviso, sin el menor rastro de temor o de ansiedad. Tadashi sigue perdido en su mundo; su mente procesando lo que su novia había dicho.

-_Se te acaba de romper la fuente…_- repite en un balbuceo, frotándose los ojos despreocupado. Es cuestión de segundos, para que se percatara lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad.- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Ya es hora!?

Ella asiente, encogiéndose de hombros. Observa cómo su pareja se levanta de golpe y busca desesperadamente algún objeto. Da vueltas y vueltas alrededor, hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Ahora que se te perdió?-pregunta mientras se arregla con tranquilidad. A juzgar por las circunstancias, puede que demasiada. El chico pelinegro empezaba a comerse las uñas ansiosamente.

-¡No sé! ¡No tengo ni idea de que hacer! La motoneta como transporte queda descartada. ¿Debería llamar a un taxi o una ambulancia? Supongo que la segunda opción tardaría en llegar…

-Oh, no iremos a ningún lado sin haberte cambiado de ropa primero.- ella ya había agarrado un abrigo y estaba colocándose un par de tacones ahora.

-¡P-Pero es nuestro bebé!- se quejó histérico, siendo tranquilizado por su propia novia.

-Ya, no es tan malo como esperaba. Si estuvo nueve meses ahí adentro, no le hará daño un par de minutos extras.-puntualiza dirigiéndose otra habitación.

Sin mejor alternativa, toma la primera camiseta limpia que encuentra, la cambia por la actual, repitiendo el mismo paso con los pantalones, añade a su vestuario un cardigán, su usual gorra de béisbol, y su calzado de costumbre, todo ese proceso en menos de un tiempo récord de 42 segundos.

Sale a una gran velocidad de la recámara buscando a la rubia por todas partes, quien inexplicablemente se encontraba en la cocina.

-¿Te gustaría comer mientras tanto una galletit…?- su oferta es rechazada siendo agarrada de la mano y conduciéndola a la entrada rápidamente.

Agarra su bandolera colocándosela en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que hacia el esfuerzo de abrir la puerta con las llaves que tintineaban y se sacudían negándose a entrar por el cerrojo; su mano tiembla descontroladamente por el pánico. Al lograr su cometido, lleva casi de manera literal a rastras a su pareja, dándole unos leves empujoncitos para arrimarla a que avanzara.

-¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!- exclama cuando las puertas del elevador se abren en par, entrando los dos mientras estas se cierran de nuevo.

-¿Al menos apagaste la estufa y el interruptor?

-¿En qué momento utilizaste la estufa?

-Cuando te estabas cambiando. -¿Acaso tenía algo de sentido la respuesta?- Te veías alterado, y creí que un poco de té ayudaría.

-Uno no tarda tanto en vestirse, a menos que sea mujer.-ya habían descendido a la primera planta, e iban atravesando a paso veloz la sala de recepción.

En la esquina de la calle se alcanzaba a ver una gran fila de taxis, el lugar indicado a dirigirse.

-Pero esta vez no fue una mujer el último en estar preparado, ¿no crees?- Había dado justo en el clavo. Los dos ya estaban en el interior de un auto amarillo, cruzando la ciudad.- Podría incendiarse el edificio entero, y sería nuestra culpa.

-¿En serio es lo que te preocupa ahora? ¿Estás a punto de dar a luz y lo único que te tiene angustiada es tener un buen abogado?

Honey era alguien muy linda y todo, pero podía ser imposible en ocasiones.

-Sí.

Totalmente una de las pocas personas capaces de sacarlo de sus casillas. Ella soltó una pequeña risa, en juego;

-Tienes razón, Fred nos puede recomendar un buen abogado.

Y seguía en lo suyo.

-Son de esas veces en las que dudo que seas humana.- suspira el pelinegro entre cansancio y broma.

-Nah, aunque no lo demuestre, estoy gritando internamente y todo el cuerpo me duele; nada del otro mundo.- confiesa restándole importancia.

Se escuchaban bocinas de autos en el exterior, y se percataron que el vehículo no se movía ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta el pelinegro al conductor.

-Hay mucho tráfico, joven. Todo está atascado.

-¡¿Cómo es posible si son las tres de la madrugada?!-grita exasperado señalando su reloj que indicaba la hora exacta.

-Lo lamento; no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Seguramente así esta la situación porque hay una oferta nocturna en algún puesto de comida mexicana aquí cerca, lo sé porque hace poco me acabo de comprar un taco.- le dio una buena mordida a su bocadillo, ensuciando su blusa con una mancha de salsa. Volteo a ver a la chica, sin molestarse en tragar lo que traía en la boca.- ¿Por qué? ¿Le falta poco para que nazca el niño? Si ese es el caso dado, no es nada personal, pero no me gustaría mucho que hubiera un parto en el asiento trasero, y acabo de llevar a lavar mi vehículo, así que si no es mucha molestia...

-Sí, sí, ya comprendimos; ¡abre la puerta, Honey!- exclamó mientras salían del transporte, y de no ser por la memoria de Honey, casi yéndose sin pagar.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó ella pacientemente.

-El hospital esta a una cuadra, y hay que acelerar el paso. Sígueme.

Ella asintió algo frustrada; no se encontraba en la mejor forma para hacer ejercicio. En algún momento se vio obligada a quitarse sus tacones por el cansancio, y su pareja le ofreció sus zapatos deportivos que le quedaban algo grandes, teniendo que ir este en calcetines por la calle. No parecía que la suerte estuviera de su lado, porque un auto piso un charco empapando al pobre joven adulto, ya que se había atravesado para que no tuviera el mismo destino su prometida. Finalmente estaba frente a frente al hospital. Cruzaron el umbral de entrada con prisa, acercándose a un escritorio. Una mujer no muy entusiasmada que digamos tomaba un café tranquilamente, intentando con todas sus energías no caer por el sueño, lo que se notaba gracias a sus enormes ojeras dibujadas debajo de sus ojos.

-Buenas...-soltó un bostezo antes de terminar la oración. Era obvio que estaba exhausta.-...noches. O días. Da igual.

Arrastraba las palabras a un ritmo, muy, muy lento y cansado. Se estiro un poco flexionando los brazos a los lados, acto seguido, poso su barbilla en su mano y hablo:

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarl...?

-Escuche, mi prometida esta a punto de dar a luz, y necesito que alguien nos atienda, ¿podría llamar a algún doctor o enfermera?- interrumpir era la única opción por el momento.

La señora los miró fijamente a los dos sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro, y con falta de ánimos, tecleo sin mucha prisa un texto en su computador.

-¿Nombre de la paciente?

-Aiko Miyazaki.

Escribió los datos observando la pantalla resplandeciente por unos segundos que parecían no tener fin. Cuando creían que la habían perdido en algún otro lado de su mente, reaccionó aun sin dar pistas de tener la necesidad de actuar más rápido:

-¿Algún medicamento al que sean alérgica?

-Ninguno hasta donde sabemos.

-¿Están seguros?

-Sí

Volvió a hundir sus dedos en los botones de su teclado, ignorando las miradas suplicantes de la pareja para que se apresurara. Soltó un gordo suspiro, y continuo;

-¿Le gustaría pagar el servicio con tarjeta de crédito o...?

-Me he estado muriendo por dentro esta última media hora retorciéndome del dolor gracias a las contracciones, y si no quiere que estampe su rostro decrépito contra su maldito aparato electrónico de escritorio viejo, será mejor que aceleremos el paso de una buena vez.

Segunda vez que veía a su futura esposa amenazando a alguien físicamente, y debía admitir que sentía una mezcla de temor y atracción a esa pose ruda que adoptaba. La secretaria permaneció impasible manteniendo la mirada en la rubia por un largo rato, hasta que volvió en sí y agarro un teléfono llevándoselo a la oreja, hablando con la misma voz monótona y aburrida de siempre.

-Necesitamos a un grupo de enfermeras que atiendan a una señorita en labor de parto y la lleven a urgencias lo más rápido posible. Y les juro que con todas las amenazas que he recibido esta semana por personas desesperadas, me merezco un ascenso.

Colgó la llamada y salió de ahí junto a su café, con la excusa que era su "hora de descanso" En poco tiempo un grupo de enfermeros llego con una camilla de hospital, subiéndola con cuidado y llevándosela a la sala de urgencias. Tadashi trato de ir con ellos, pero una enfermera le impidió el paso.

-Pero... ¿¡Por qué!?- le exigió saber, todo su esfuerzo para no estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero no creo que este en el mejor estado emocional para afrontar toda esta tensión. Es malo para su salud estresarse así.

Su aspecto expresaba las razones de la empleada de creer que necesitaba relajarse por sí solas, parecía un maniático que acababa de echarse un chapuzón en una alberca al borde del colapso nervioso.

Sin muchas opciones, agarro su teléfono móvil haciendo una llamada rápida todos sus contactos, hablando a toda velocidad.

-... ¡Hola!... ¡Sé que es tarde por la noche y todos quieren dormir, pero ya es la hora!... ¡Sí! ¡Es justo lo que crees!... ¡Estamos en el hospital! ¡El bebé viene en camino!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! x33 *grito fangirl a punto del ataque cardíaco* (?) ¡Estamos a menos de pocos párrafos y palabras para llegar al momento que hemos estado esperando por meses! :DDD (meses en la historia y en la vida real, perdón por volver a demorarme un poco :v)

Sí, este capítulo le faltan ciertas correcciones, pensaba volver a escribirlo y pasarlo a limpio pero fue ese momento en el que caí en la cuenta que ya habían pasado más de 3 semanas desde la última vez que actualice Dx Y sinceramente prefiero enfocarme en lo que viene, así que prometo que lo que sigue será asombroso ;D

Repito, sigo disconforme con el resultado, me esforzare mucho en el siguiente capítulo nwn Estuve planeando esto desde hace un largo tiempo, todo está fríamente calculado uwu (?)

Vengo aquí a escribir con prisa, así que les haré una pequeña pregunta, ¿creen que sería incorrecto poner un segundo nombre cuando uno de ellos es japonés? Probablemente sería algo obvio, pero no conozco mucho las tradiciones de otras culturas, y Google no ayuda D: Y pensé en el segundo nombre ya que con tantas sugerencias de su parte, quería incluir de alguna manera su contribución la cual agradezco mucho x3

No sé porque casi siempre las escenas que escribo son de noche, creo que soy demasiado predecible :v

Ah, y de paso, quiero disculparme por la tensión del capítulo anterior, y su constante apoyo en dejar un review para expresar lo que opinan de todo esto, me ayuda bastante en mejorar como escritora, los adoro ;-; Aquí los nombres de quienes comentaron; _resplandorrosa626, Valeria Grayson, fan-de-caídos-del-mapa, ArimiP.M, The Scorch Trials, _y a_ Vitalka Fazbear. _Supongo que deben saber cuánto los aprecio, y que procuro responder cada uno de sus mensajes :3

Un breve pero importante mensaje a _Milagros Montero_: La gente amo tu POV de Baymax, incluyéndome entre ellos ;D

Y antes de que se me olvide, sí, las primeras escenas están basadas/inspiradas en un pequeño cómic TadaHoney de mickeycookies en Tumblr, y hubiera sido un crimen no incluirlas en este fanfic -w-

Respondo comentarios de quienes no tienen una cuenta aquí, porque también merecen ser reconocidos:

_x-Chappy-x: __Ay D: Ojalá que puedas ingresar pronto, para poder contestarte apenas dejes un comentario ;-; Hiro estuvo ocupado en otros asuntos de gran importancia, pronto averiguaremos en qué e.e No he visto la película xD Pero no creo volver a escribir más terremotos en esta historia… bueno… al menos por el momento… digo, ¡te mando un enorme abrazo! :D ¡Gracias por leer! x3_

_fun.15: __¡Gracias! :D Sí, estuvo un poquito enredado :s Me alegra que no te haya sucedido nada lamentable en tu experiencia ;u; Sí mate a alguien, si es que contamos a la madre de Fred y al pariente de GoGo :v ¡Lo sé! Yo también me emocione por la propuesta x33 Perdón de nuevo por la demora, pronto vendrá lo bueno ;D La autora del POV de Baymax estará feliz al saber que te haya gustado su fragmento :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer! x333_

_Skybutterfly314: __ .-.U Bueno, en realidad … … … … … ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Qué emocióoooooooooon! x33333 Y ahora después de tantos problemas vivirán juntos y serán felices y pasarán la eternidad con un montón de conejitos :33333 (?) Espero que eso no cuente como spoiler, estoy bromeando xD Pero síiiiiiiiiii, yo igual estoy que me da un ataque de felicidad, y eso es bueno por el bien del futuro de los personajes que escribo xP Nooo, no me odies, piensa en los perritos que se pondrán tristes si te enojas :c Aunque tampoco te culparía, debo admitir que me pase un poco de la raya xD Sin embargo, ¡estan bien! ¡Son felices! ¡Todo de ahora en adelante será más fácil! …. Espero ._.U No aseguro nada e.e *risita malvada* GoGozilla es tan aklsjdlskajdlkdjljlasjlasjl, los amo juntos *-* Muchas gracias, igual desde México :v P.D: La autora del fragmento se pondrá feliz :D P.D2: Aww D: P.D3: ¡Te mando un enorme abrazo!_

¡Demuestren en un comentario su emoción por el próximo capítulo o su furia iracunda por volver a haberlos dejado en suspenso! :DDDD

¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Yei! x333

_~Tami Tamagochi._


	12. El cielo con un Sol y un Arcoíris

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac. _

El sonido repetitivo del redondo reloj de pared que se infiltra en los rincones más profundos de su cerebro, es una absoluta tortura para sus oídos.

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

¿A nadie más le fastidia ese ruidito infernal aparte de a él como para molestarse en, no sé, destruirlo? Hace parecer eterno el lapso de espera, y solo empeora su actual estado nervioso. Eso, considerando que es imposible, claro.

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

Pasa sus manos sobre su cansado rostro, en un inútil intento de relajarse.

Ese aparato del infierno está resquebrajando lenta y dolorosamente su equilibrio emocional. Aquel tic tac del reloj es un simple recordatorio de que, en efecto, la continuidad del tiempo sigue en marcha, siendo su mente inmune a ese hecho.

Necesita dormir. Probablemente es uno de los efectos de la falta de sueño; y el sueño es algo inconciliable si no cuenta con la certeza de que nada malo sucederá.

'_Todo va a salir bien'_ se recuerda.

Una frase demasiado utilizada, y no precisamente conocida por ser un método 'infalible' para asegurarte una sobrehumana protección de lo que estaba por venir.

Él lo sabe, por experiencia.

Fue lo último que le dijo a su hermano antes de que sus padres fallecieran.

_Tic, tac._

El delicioso aroma a café recién hecho lo despierta de su trance. A juzgar por aquel olor tan reconfortante, no es de esa clase de cafés que ofrecen los centros de salud u hospitales, los que se reducen a un asqueroso líquido barato color café oscuro. Claro que no.

-Hola, cariño.- la curva de una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Definitivamente ninguno de ellos huele tan exquisito como un buen expreso casero de la tía Cass.

-Hola.-se limita a decir. El tono somnoliento hace evidente la ausencia de energía.

La mujer toma asiento a su lado. En sus manos carga la codiciada bebida junto a una modesta bolsita de papel.

-Supuse que estabas cansado… Y te traje algo del café. Es tu favorito.

El pelinegro acepta con suavidad el envase cilíndrico, y le da un sorbo al líquido caliente. Que tu tía tenga dotes culinarias tiene sus beneficios.

Ella mantiene la mirada en su sobrino mayor, y, compresiva, posa una de sus manos en su hombro:

-Perdón por llegar un tarde. Mi dispositivo móvil ha estado fallando últimamente, y recibí recién tu mensaje. Ya sabes, la tecnología no es lo mío.

Asiente; no había mucho que decir al respecto.

Al abrir la bolsita de papel, encuentra unas galletitas de chocolate en su interior recién horneadas.

Por más que ama esos aperitivos, por el momento no tiene mucho apetito que digamos.

-Ten.-le pasa el botín a otra persona a su lado, quien es su propio hermano.- Lo necesitas más que yo, considerando que estás hasta los huesos.

El susodicho, que se encuentra sentado de cabeza –Dios sabrá porqué-, se incorpora rápidamente y abraza el paquete en codicia.

-He estado aquí desde las ocho de la mañana, y la comida de la cafetería es indigerible. No quiero fingir ser modesto, así que lo aceptaré.-Hiro sí está hambriento.

-De todas maneras en ningún momento has querido aparentar serlo, señor 'el gran rey de las peleas robóticas' Si nosotros nos hundimos, te hundes con nosotros.-puntualiza GoGo al mismo tiempo que hojea aburrida una revista del mostrador. Voltea de reojo a su izquierda, y frunce el ceño.- Eh, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, vagabundo?

Fred estaba absorto frente a una gran pecera, contemplando maravillado los pececillos de colores.

-Analizando la vida marina, por supuesto.- el tono que emplea hace parecerlo lo más obvio del mundo. Agarra un bolígrafo, y garabatea un apunte en una libreta de notas.- Tal como van los resultados de los experimentos, llegue a la conclusión de que estos peces no pueden sobrevivir fuera del agua, a diferencia de los de aquel laboratorio radiactivo que se transformaban en criminales según el ejemplar del cómic…

-Fred, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Y más vale que no hayas sacado a un pobre pez de pecera, o si no yo…- empieza el afroamericano algo irritado, pero deja la frase al aire al ver como la pelinegra pasa frente a él y se hace un espacio al lado del rubio, ambos observando el cardumen nadando alrededor del pequeño acuario.

-¿A quién queremos engañar, Wasabi? Esto es mucho más entretenido que ver modelos con ropa aburrida y costosa.

-Mira.-Fred le pide a su acompañante acercarse a un pez beta quien mueve sus aletas alegremente- A esta le puse GoGo, ya que si toco con mi dedo el vidrio cerca de él, se aleja lo más posible de mí. Como tú.

Ella trata de ignorar el último comentario, no está de humor para alterarse. Dirige su mirada hacia otro pez de franjas color naranjas y blancas, y anuncia:

- Este se va a llamar Bartolomé.

Continúan en nombrar a los demás, mientras que el amante de los cómics inventa historias con demasiada imaginación. Al poco rato Hiro y Wasabi se les une. Incluso la tía Cass se acerca a curiosear en cierto punto.

_Tic, tac,_

_Tic, tac._

Sin embargo, el joven de la gorra de los Ninjas de San Fransokio permanece fijo en su asiento, con la mirada impasible al vacío.

Le gustaría distraerse un rato, relajarse un poco después de tanta tensión; pero una cuerda invisible que lo mantiene encadenado se opone en dejarlo ir.

Es prisionero de su propio subconsciente.

_Tic… Tac…_

El sonido del reloj está desfigurándose…

…Avanzando a un ritmo cada vez más lento… y…

… Pausado…

Los segundos se convierten en minutos…

Los minutos se convierten en horas…

Y las horas son infinitas.

…_Tic…_

…

…_Tac…_

…

En determinado momento, no sabe cuál, se vuelve tan lejano que es inaudible, y, siendo francos, le parece bien. Todo a su alrededor se nubla… las sombras son turbias… los colores transfiguran a diferentes tonos de grises… y… luego…

…Luego…

…

…

…

…

…

_-Te queremos presentar a alguien.-la silueta de un hombre de rostro borroso parece esbozar una sonrisa._

_La habitación tiene las paredes desnudas, y no ve a nadie más que a las dos personas que vagamente reconoce y les da el presentimiento haber estado en aquel lugar con anterioridad._

_-¿Dónde está?- pregunta el pequeño niño de apenas cuatro años, desconcertado al no poder ubicarlo. _

_-Aquí._

_Entonces se da cuenta de su error y baja la mirada._

…

_-Encantado de conocerte. Soy Hiro, tu nuevo hermanito menor.- otra voz claramente distorsionada se repite en eco, y pertenece a la señora en frente suyo con un bulto muy familiar en su lecho. _

_No tarda mucho para que el paquete envuelto sea depositado en el regazo del menor._

…

_-Se siente seguro contigo…- susurra simulando a un lamento.- Cuídalo mucho, ¿sí?_

_Apenas este asintió, ella sonrió agradecida, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, su imagen fue desvaneciéndose paulatinamente delante de sus ojos, junto a la silueta a su lado._

…

_Finalmente, ambas presencias surrealistas abandonan la habitación, dejándolo sin ningún otro recuerdo al que aferrarse más que aquel inocente individuo que podía llamarle hermano. _

…

…

…

…

… _T… Tic…_

…

… _T… Tac…_

…_Tic… _

…_Tac…_

…_Tic… tac,_

_Tic, tac,_

_Tic, tac. _

Cuando el tedioso ruido regresa, sabe que alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho reaccionar.

-Disculpe…

Levanta la cabeza, y se encuentra con la misma empleada de antes.

-¿Ah?-alcanza a articular.

-Señor, se trata de su… pareja.-la enfermera recordó que aún no la podía llamar esposa.

Un aura de expectativa se ilumina a su alrededor, e involuntariamente, ya está de pie frente a la señorita.

-Supuse que querría ir a visitarla.- ella prefiere no entrar en detalles y dejarlo con el suspenso de la duda.-Acompáñeme.

Al escuchar esas palabras, surge dentro de él un vértigo desconocido, producto de conmoción y nauseas.

_¿Cómo diferenciar la realidad que estaba viviendo de una alucinación más debido al cansancio?_

Da igual. Opta por simplemente dejarse llevar por el flujo natural de las circunstancias.

El estruendo continuo que hace la suela de los tacones de la mujer por cada paso que da resonando en las estrechas paredes del pasillo le sirve como ayuda en no volver a ensimismarse en sus ensoñaciones.

Conseguir que un puente le crezcan alas y salga volando al occidente sería mucho más fácil que mantener la serenidad.

En ese mismo segundo, frena el paso. Algo anda mal.

Cae en la cuenta de que el golpeteo de los tacones se detuvo.

Su mirada se posa en una puerta pintada de azul, donde supone que detrás de ella estará su prometida.

Una puerta. **El último obstáculo por atravesar.**

Ahora, lo único que debe hacer es girar la perilla.

_Toc, toc. _

Cuando entra a la habitación, la madera de la puerta emite un sutil crujido al abrirla. De todas maneras responde en cerrarla tras de sí con cautela.

Le sorprende lo iluminada que esta la habitación, con los tenues rayos del sol escapándose por la cristalera. Le sorprende también que haya vuelto a amanecer; y en un calendario decorado de fotografías de pandas, descubre que había transcurrido un día entero de su vida en la sala de espera.

Voltea a ver a otra dirección, y finalmente, la encuentra.

Está ella reposando en la cama, inmóvil bajo la luz blanca, observando pacíficamente el paisaje que se podía admirar desde la ventana.

Es notorio lo muy cansada que se siente… mucho más que él, seguramente. Y aun con el pelo desaliñado y unas casi invisible ojeras debajo de sus ojos, le sigue siendo igual de hermosa.

Los dos cruzan miradas; ella sonríe débilmente. Tadashi le devuelve el gesto, con una pizca de nerviosismo.

En ocasiones, no son necesarias las palabras para expresar un mar de emociones.

La rubia baja la cabeza, sin borrar la dulce sonrisa de su rostro. Sigue la ruta a la que se dirige su vista, y al final del camino… su corazón _casi_ se detiene.

Envuelto en una pequeña manta azul con dibujos de estrellas sonrientes, un pequeño bebé, no mayor que un osito de felpa, toma una profunda siesta en el regazo de su madre.

Permanece congelado. Le cuesta respirar, y sus músculos no responden en moverse. En su interior solo existe un cosquilleo feroz revolverle el estómago, junto a un sudor frío recorrerle la frente.

**Está totalmente aterrado. **

"_Camina. Muévete. Haz algo"_ se exige a sí mismo.

Porque después de tantas situaciones que tuvieron que enfrentar a lo largo del año- _al grado que una de ellas expuso descaradamente sus vidas a un alto riesgo_-, es absurdo tener que acobardarse ahora y dar vuelta atrás.

Traga saliva, y temblando, se acerca a sentarse a un costado de la cama. Observa.

Es conmovedora la manera en la que Honey Lemon contempla maravillada a la pequeña criatura, rebosante de amor y cariño. Ve iluminarse en sus ojos vidriosos una chispa de inmensa alegría, como si toda la felicidad del mundo se redujera a una cosita tan diminuta… que enternece por completo su corazón.

El joven pelinegro comprende a lo que se refiere. Con solo mirarlo, aquel inquietante cosquilleo que lo había estado torturando las últimas horas, se convierte, en cuestión de segundos, en una emoción indescriptible, igual que una especie de calor reconfortante que se extiende en todos los rincones de su cuerpo surgiendo desde su pecho, provocando una felicidad inexplicable.

Y siente que aquel peso que cargo sobre sus hombros por tanto tiempo, _desaparece._

'_Todo va a salir bien' _

Era papá. Tenía un hijo. Nada en este mundo puede hacer este día más perfecto de lo que es.

_A menos que…_

El crujido de la puerta siendo abierta se repite, entrando a la habitación otra enfermera cargando un paquete envuelto en una manta idéntica a la que lleva su hijo, solo que en amarillo, y canturrea:

-Tienen otra visita.

Tadashi alza una ceja confundido. La mujer, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se le acerca y le muestra al veinteañero lo que lleva en brazos, resultando ser nada más ni nada menos que una pequeña bebita recién nacida.

¿Una bebita?

_Pero… …Esto no podría significar otra cosa… _

…_más que…._

Todo da vueltas. Las palabras de la empleada es el golpe de gracia para rematar el impacto:

-_¿Acaso no estaba enterado, señor? Pues, ¡Felicidades! ¡Es usted padre de mellizos!_

Tadashi siente en el instante un cubetazo de agua helada siéndole lanzado en la cara.

… **¡¿Mellizos?!**

Las piernas le flaquean, y teme el momento en el que caiga desmayado.

Su futura esposa, sin saber que decirle, simplemente, exclama nerviosa:

-Ehmm… ¿Sorpresa?

Es difícil asimilar una noticia de esa magnitud, y aun así, la enfermera comete la osadía de entregarle despreocupadamente la melliza al sorprendido padre, y marcharse indiferente de la recámara.

Lo llama un acto de osadía debido a que la trabajadora no le había preguntado si estaba listo para cargarla, y jura que al principio casi la deja caer, pero el abrazo viene natural y consigue erguirse.

Ahora no sólo tenía un hijo, sino también una hija. Quién lo diría.

-Es hermosa… ¿No crees?-susurra Honey, quien suspiraba de vez en vez.

Definitivamente era una niña preciosa.

-S…sí… Es… Perfecta…-La perfección era la única palabra que podía describir cómo eran sus hijos para ellos. Perfectos.

No sabe con exactitud un modo que logre definir cómo se siente; todo está conformado por un remolino de emociones. En un inicio, un sentimiento de euforia lo abarca hasta desbordar; quiere correr, bailar, dar saltos, gritarle al mundo a los siete vientos lo feliz que era…

Mas con solo verlos durmiendo tan pacíficamente su siesta, haciendo pucheros con sus diminutas boquitas, una sensación de calma y tranquilidad toma inmediatamente su lugar; y siente un bienestar nunca antes experimentado.

No importa el por qué o el cuándo. No importa lo que sucede alrededor o fuera de la habitación; el tic tac del reloj parece volver a detenerse, dando pausa al transcurso del tiempo.

_Era papá._

* * *

><p>No pasan más de un par de minutos para que la puerta de entrada se vuelva abrir de golpe sin antes haber pedido permiso, y acceda al interior todo el grupo de amigos liderados por su único familiar, cuchicheando entre ellos ya que habían hecho la promesa de no hacer tanto ruido.<p>

La tía Cass es la primera en romper esa regla.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!- se acerca rápidamente hacia la bebé envuelta en la mantita amarilla, víctima de una emoción incontenible.- ¡Tengo una sobrinita! ¡Es tan tierna!

Claramente su atención se había posado en Tadashi, igual que los demás.

Hiro se acerca, inseguro y algo incómodo, decidido en conocer a la inocente causante de tantos líos y controversias. No puede evitar padecer cierto recelo hacia su sobrina, quien le había arrebatado la absoluta atención de su hermano, y aparte no pensaba devolvérsela. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra delante de ella, su mente se torna en blanco.

Sin ideas. Sin saber que sentir. O cómo reaccionar.

Con tantos pensamientos revueltos, pregunta de súbito lo primero que se le ocurre:

-¿Cómo se llama?

La sala se llena de expectación.

-Definitivamente no Hiro, cabeza hueca.- se atreve a decir su hermano, todavía cargando a la nena en brazos.

-No puede ser… ¡No!- exclama, aunque la sonrisa que surca su rostro delataba que lo decía más bien en broma. – Y entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre del otro bebé?

El conjunto de cabezas giran hacia Honey, en sus rostros siéndoles estampados la estupefacción. Estaban tan distraídos en la primera niña que habían visto, que nadie había reparado en el pequeño bulto que llevaba la joven madre.

Hiro toma el asunto a la ligera.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso fui el único en verlo?

La habitación se sume en un profundo silencio. De nuevo, la tía Cass es quien lo rompe, estrujando cariñosamente a Honey llena de lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Felicidades a los dos!- ríe al igual que la pobre rubia, un poco aturdida por la abrupta sacudida. La mujer castaña voltea a ver al nene, hablándole con una vocecita graciosa.- ¡Pero sí que eres una lindurita! ¡Idéntico a tu papá! ¿Verdad que sí, chiquitín? ¡Y te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡A ti y a tu hermanita!

Mientras la mujer colma de besos a sus dos nuevos sobrinos-nietos, los otros adultos jóvenes comienzan a procesar mejor la idea, e igualmente felicitan a los padres.

-Sinceramente fue una gran sorpresa.-admite el moreno, acariciando la mejilla de la nena con uno de sus dedos.

-Nadie aquí se lo esperaba, Wasabi.- rezonga GoGo.

-¡Apuesto a que imitarán nuestros pasos y serán unos grandes superhéroes algún día!-exclama Fred emocionado.

Los dos padres se ven confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Fred muestra cara de sorprendido, haciendo evidente que se le había escapado algo que se suponía que no debía de decir. Los cuatros chicos evaden contacto visual y se muestran nerviosos.

-¿Superhéroes? _Pfff_… qué locura, ¿no?- Hiro tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesita de noche.

-Claro, no es como si nosotros lo seamos a sus espaldas para evitar mayores catástrofes tales como el terremoto; por supuesto que no, ni se diga.-divaga Wasabi, exagerando los movimientos de sus manos y riendo en falsedad.

Indudablemente, es tan mal actor al mentir como el prodigio adolescente, y sus respuestas dejan más desorientados a la pareja que antes.

Todos permanecen callados.

-Así que, ¿Cómo dijeron que se llaman los dos pequeñines?- GoGo salvando el día desde tiempos inmemorables.

-A nuestra pequeña, pensamos ponerle Ayami.- murmura Honey. La mayoría parece estar de acuerdo en ello. El adolescente contiene la respiración. - Y al otro bebé… pues… nos gusta el nombre de Aiden.

Hiro fue incapaz de disimular su decepción. La amante de la química, al verlo, sonrió cálidamente.

-Aiden Haruki, en realidad. No es precisamente una palabra que comience con '_Hiro'_, pero tiene cierta semejanza.

-¿En serio?- la pareja asintió. Él voltea a su sobrino. Debe de admitir que empezaba a agradarle…

_Bip, bip._

El reloj de Hiro centellea.

Lo mismo sucede con los relojes de Fred, GoGo y Wasabi.

-Chicos, lo lamento, tenemos que irnos.-se disculpa Fred, y se dirige junto a los otros tres a la salida.

-Se trata de una emergencia.- explica GoGo vagamente.

-¡Nada que ver con salvar a los demás!- miente de nuevo Wasabi.

-¡Prometemos regresar pronto!

Ya fuera de la habitación, se le escucha a GoGo decir:

-Oye, recuerda que tardaremos un par de horas al menos. No hay que decirles tantas mentiras, genio.

La tía Cass se ríe.

-Lo que ellos no saben es que recientemente se publicó en el periódico un curioso artículo con encabezado 'Cinco nuevos misteriosos superhéroes en la ciudad', y describieron a un equipo desconocido equipado de armaduras muy parecidas a las que tu hermano tiene en el garaje. Me pregunto quienes serán…

Los dos sonrieron, felices de que al menos sus amigos hayan encontrado un propósito para seguir con sus vidas rutinarias.

Ellos ya tenían el suyo.

Si pudieran concretar el significado de la palabra felicidad, responderían sin dudar que ha sido materializado en sus propios hijos.

_Aiden, tan brillante como el sol. _

_Ayami, un precioso arcoíris de colores._

La mujer castaña suaviza su expresión y deja caer su mirada en el chico de la gorra de béisbol, para finalmente, enunciar:

-Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Tadashi.

Las memorias perdidas inundan el ambiente.

La esencia de los que hubieran sido los abuelos de los mellizos, se vuelve presente.

_Seguramente lo estarían. _

Y aunque el dolor de su recuerdo intenta entristecerlo, las reconfortantes esperanzas de la puerta abierta a un mejor mañana son más fuertes que eso. Ha aprendido lo que es importante en realidad.

Porque no es cuestión de olvidar, sino de aceptar.

_Es hora de dejar atrás del pasado. _

_Es hora de vivir el presente._

_Y tener fe en el futuro._

_Esto no es un final…_

…_**Es un nuevo comienzo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **… No estoy llorando, estos son lágrimas de alergia TTnTT (hablo en serio, la humedad es el enemigo de mi nariz :v)

Y no se me ocurre que decir, más que…

…Askljkdalsjldjañldñlaskfñsaklñskfñakdñ. (?)

Estoy en una mezcla de felicidad, tristeza, confusión, euforia, emoción, cansancio, hambre... bueno, lo último es más bien porque no he cenado xP (?)

Iremos primero por la felicidad.

…

¡Kskjdlskajlsdkjlkdjasljldasjklas! (más letras desordenadas porque aún sigo sin poder expresarme [?]) ¡Akjslkjalkdsalsdkñsdkl! ¡Akjsdlkjaljildjflkfj! :DDD

Ok, ya estuvo, empezaré a hablar bien xD

¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Finalmente nacieron los pequeños retoños! ¡Nuestros chiquitines creados por el amor fangirl a una pareja ficticia! x333333 (?) Déjenme adivinar; estarán preguntándose…

'… **¿¡MELLIZOS!?'**

… Sí, al fin y al cabo fueron mellizos, ya pueden seguir con sus vidas y dormir con la consciencia tranquila :v

Les JURO que no iban a ser dos, las insinuaciones que daba en algunos capítulos era más bien de broma, originalmente solo iba a ser UNA niña (Ayami), incluso seguía con esa idea al terminar de escribir el anterior capítulo, hasta que recordé un comentario de _ArimiP.M _de hace varios meses, que pedía que fueran gemelos.

La primera vez que lo leí, dije 'Nah, ya de por sí es demasiado estrés con un hijo, imagínense con dos :P' y me mantuve con esa mentalidad por un largo tiempo. A última hora, cuando comencé a teclear las primeras palabras, surgió el _'¿Qué pasaría si…?_' Resulto que termino convenciéndome la sugerencia y quedo como está ahora xD

Los diseños de los mellizos empiezan a moldearse en garabatos que hago en ocasiones, y tal vez algún día salgan a la luz. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Sería buena idea?

Ahora sigue la tristeza.

¿Por qué estaría triste?

Por la posibilidad de que este podría ser el final definitivo. (ya sé que decía que era un nuevo comienzo hace poco, pero bueeeeno [?]) Antes de determinar asuntos indeterminados, mencionaré la causa de mi confusión:

…**¿Ahora qué?**

Me he planteado a mí misma varias alternativas, y a mí lo que me interesa es su opinión de cuál sería la mejor opción :D

**Opciones.**

**1.** Este es el final. Un largo epílogo que resumiría lo que llegaría a suceder después.

**2.** Este NO es el final. Continuar de largo con capítulos de lo que sigue, y descontinuar al acabarse las ideas. O empezar una nueva historia desde aquí en otro 'enlace', para quienes estén satisfechos con este final y no quieran fanfics que involucren_ OC's (Original Character) _o cosas por el estilo :v

**3.** Este es el final. Punto. (Aww :c)

Sí, este es mi fanfic y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la regalada gana (?), pero siempre adoro recibir sugerencias, y este es el momento ideal para determinar a donde deparará el futuro de esta historia :D

Y… ¿Notaron el número de _reviews? _¿Sí? ¡Sobrepasamos los **100**! x3333

CIEN COMENTARIOS. Creo que me voy a desmayar.

Seguramente la mayoría sabe que esto surgió de una idea absolutamente aleatoria, y ver lo lejos que hemos llegado… y hablo en pronombre de _nosotros _porque de no ser por ustedes, apuesto que nada de esto se habría vuelto realidad, porque vamos, ni modo que yo misma me comente 100 _reviews, _esta página no me deja dejar más de uno por capítulo :v (?) Nah, ya en serio, GRACIAS.

Dejando todo este sentimentalismo a un lado que los mantiene aburridos (e.e), mencionaré el significado de los nombres de los mellizos, para que se hagan una idea del _por qué _los elegí. Al principio nunca se me pasó por la mente elegir nombres japoneses, y me sorprendió tanta disposición de ustedes en mencionar en los comentarios varios de ellos, y me gustaría informarles que AME sus sugerencias, que cada una de ellas fue tomada en cuenta, pero al final desgraciadamente un niño no puede tener más de diez nombres, aunque sería asombroso xP

Aclaro que el nombre del niño es Aiden Haruki y el de la niña es Ayami Kyoko. (este segundo nombre no fue mencionado, pero lo tiene)

**Ayami: **'_Mar de colores.' _ Quería significado que no sea el típico '_belleza', 'amor' _o cosas por el estilo, ya saben, un toque de originalidad. No es un nombre TAN común, y me pareció hermoso. ;D

**Kyoko: '**_Flor de albaricoque.'_ Alguien por ahí me comento meses atrás que le pusiera el nombre 'Kohane' (pequeño retoño, flor), y _fan-de-caídos-del-mapa _insistía en llamarla Rapunzel (adquirió sus poderes de una flor mágica, ¿no?), así que esto fue lo más parecido que encontré y me gusto. Algo es algo.

**Aiden: '**_Pequeño fuego/incendio.' _Mi intención no había sido ser cruel, se los juro xD Desde hace tiempo me gustaba mucho el nombre, y cuando descubrí su significado, la tentación pudo conmigo (?) Sí no entienden la indirecta, mejor no pregunten xP

**Haruki: **_'Brillo del sol/Destellos luminosos' _…No pensaba llamarlo Hiro, eso sería raro .-. (Solo existe un Hiro en la vida de Tadashi [?]) Su significado también puede ser _'Árbol de primavera'_. Debo admitir que me recuerda a mucho al nombre de _Haru, _un personaje de otro fanfic al que le tengo mucho cariño.

…Meh, tengo sueño :v Necesito azúcar Dx

Baymax originalmente iba a aparecer, mas al concluir el capítulo me percate que su interacción con los pequeños era nula, y no se me ocurría una manera para integrarlo. Posiblemente en otra actualización veamos esa clase de situaciones… si es que llega a haber otra actualización…

…En fin :D

Agradezco a todos quienes comentaron, tales como _chibimariana, resplandorrosa626, ArimiP.M, Milagros Montero _y a _fan-de-caídos-del-mapa,_ no saben lo mucho que significa para mí x3

Respondo a continuación a los _reviews _de quienes no tienen una cuenta en esta página, porque también merecen ser reconocidos:

_Guest (Skybutterfly314): __SJHAKHSKajkJSHDAKHDKJADKakjhskahk Comparto tu misma emoción x3 Yo no quería que lo dejaran pasar, porque, no sé, sería raro describir una escena después :v Demente demencial xD Tadashi a punto de perder la cabeza y Honey con cara de "Meh…No esta tan malo como esperaba c: " (?) Esa recepcionista tenía el sueño de ser una princesa, yo lo sé (?) Tu vecina me daría miedo D: La tía Cass estaba roncando en esos momentos, no te preocupes (?) P.D: Sí soy de México, donde vivo hace mucho calor y se le antoja a uno lanzarse a una alberca :v P.D2: ¿No notaste el hecho de que fuiste el comentario número CIEN? xD Ven para acá y dame un abrazo, eres especial (?) ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ojalá sea de tu agrado este humilde capítulo de mi cosecha ;3_

¡Ahora vamos todos juntos por los 200 _reviews! _¿Quién me apoya? \._./ (?) Nah, no creo llegar así de lejos, los quiero x3

¡De ustedes dependerá si nos leemos pronto!

_~Tami Tamagochi. _


End file.
